Sarah Vs the Erotic Movie
by KrazyIvan111
Summary: This is a pure smut AU story of before Sarah met Chuck and was assigned to intersect project. NOT Chara... Sarah goes undercover to take down a russian criminal. I know a lot of people won't like it but maybe some will-nothing illegal, just a teenage fantasy involving Sarah Walker
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I don't own Chuck, NBC probably does. This is AU before Sarah met Chuck and was assigned to the intersect project, so all of you Charah lovers probably won't like it. I welcome any suggestions or prompts….This is pure smut so be warned**.

"This is a very hard assignment Sarah. Your method of entry will most likely require you to compromise certain things. Are you sure you can handle it," Graham asked her.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I know that you and Larkin are close..,"

"He understands that my commitment to my country comes first sir," Sarah replied.

"Very good. You are going after Patlov," Graham said.

The Russian billionaire Yuri Patlov was one of the most despised men on the face of the earth. A former member of the KGB, he had transitioned to arms trafficking and drug smuggling after the fall of the Soviet empire, and was currently at the top of Interpol's most wanted list. He was always able to stay ahead of them by having a well-organized laundering system, which diversified his funds into a number of legitimate business endeavors.

"You will be going in through his production company, which we believe is his favorite enterprise," Graham said.

Over the last few years Patlov had spent millions of dollars building a film studio, which specialized in erotic entertainment. His influx of money was the talk of the porn industry and was driving new talent to his studio daily.

"We believe that he is using this company as a front for his drug and weapons trafficking. You mission is to infiltrate his organization and get us concrete proof of what he is doing. Do you understand," Graham asked.

"Yes sir."

"Any questions."

"No sir," she replied.

"We have arranged for you to go on a casting call next week. Contact me through the usual channels and good luck," he said.

"Thank you sir," Sarah said.

"Be careful Sarah and remember, you must get the part."

"I always do sir," she replied.

The casting call that Sarah went to was filled with blonde girls saturated with silicon. She could see the sleazy casting manager take each individual girl back inside his office for a few minutes, saw the flashing of a camera strobe, before they came out with the casting manager adjusting his fly and the girl redoing her lipstick.

When her number was called she got up and followed him back.

"What's your name," he said as he sat behind his desk.

"Sarah Hart," she replied.

"Cute," he said as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Well first we run lines, then I need to do a visual inspection," he smiled.

"Sure thing," she replied as she smiled back.

They ran through a few lines witch basically consisted of her saying the words "don't" and "stop" about 20 times until the time came for the visual inspection.

"Show me what you got honey, and then we can test your oral skills," he said as he fixed her with his sleazy smile and took out his camera.

"Oh I'm the best," she said.

"I'm sure I will find out later," he said as he picked up the camera.

"I have a better idea," Sarah said as she grabbed his camera and broke it.

"Hey! What the hell," he said.

"I want to make sure you know how good I am," she moaned as she pushed him down on the chair and knelt between his legs.

"Well all you have to do is come and get it baby…I won't bite" he laughed.

"I will" she said as unzipped his fly and took out his cock.

He moaned slightly as she wrapped her hand around it and began to gently stroke it. She stroked him a few more times before she lowered her head, and took him into her mouth. He moaned with pleasure as she took him deeper and deeper into her throat, her head bobbing faster and faster. Her beautiful blue eyes never left his as her tempo began to increase. He just stared down into her eyes and moaned softly as he watched her luscious full lips wrapped around his pole.

"Oh you are good baby," he cried as she continued to pound him into her throat.

She circled her tongue around his manhood and began to work him further into her mouth, as his hands roamed all through her hair. She worked him deeper inside her throat, as he grabbed her head and pulled her face down hard on his cock. Harder and harder she thrust down on him, drawing more of him into her mouth with every thrust. He was in heaven as she continued to suck him for all he was worth, and when he told her he was close, she responded by sucking even harder.

"Oh yeah baby….oh…god…oh…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned as she sucked up all of his cum into her mouth.

"So how did I do," Sarah said as she wiped her mouth off.

"You got the job. Be here tomorrow at 9am," he said as stared dumfounded trying to come down from his high.

"I'll be here," Sarah said as she left the office.

That night Sarah returned the apartment that the agency rented for her and checked her secure messages, she got one from Graham marked leverage. The most essential thing that a season agent needs to be able to obtain during a mission is leverage. The agent needs to be able to manipulate that leverage to his or her advantage, in order to achieve the goal of this mission. She opened his message.

 _Patlov has a son with one of his former "actors" the mother is still employed and trying to shield son from illegal activities. Don't know the identity of woman, but find her and exploit that relationship by any means necessary_

In the world that she lived in, sex was nothing more then a commodity, and even though she could rationalize her actions, she still felt something that made her uneasy.

 _I'm not supposed to like this, so why don't I feel worse_..she thought.

She just went down on a man she didn't know, and it didn't seem to upset her at all, as a matter of fact she liked the feeling of power she got. Some girls may think if you have a cock in your mouth you are a slut, but if you do it right, it can actually be a play of dominance. Sarah had learned very early that when she had a man's cock in her mouth, she would be able to bend him to her will. That was the feeling she had, and her attraction to sex, sex gave her power. Many wives have done this for their husbands to get jewelry or a new car, and some have done it for much less. At least I'm using it for the greater good Sarah thought, as she drifted off to sleep, and planed for a way to gain access to Patlov's son.

The next morning she got to the studio early before her scene because she needed to fill out some paperwork, and used the extra time to get the general layout of the building. It resembled an old aircraft hanger, containing 3 sets with beds on them on the lower floor, and a small set of stairs that led to the offices on the second floor. She had no doubt that the layout of the building was such that the executives could pop out of their offices and watch the action below. She had just finished up with all of her forms when a chubby, balding man came up to talk to her.

"Are you the new girl?"

"Yes. I'm Sarah," she replied.

"I'm Val the director," he said in a thick Russian accent.

"You do scene today, it girl/girl. You need to get to hair and makeup. Then we shoot," he said in broken English.

"Ok. Where is hair and make up," she asked.

"Over there," he pointed to a dimly lit corner of the room that had 3 salon chairs facing a large mirror.

Two naked girls were doing each other's hair, while a third older woman motioned to Sarah to come over.

"Come sit. I do you hair," she said in broken English with a heavy Russian accent.

"Thank you. My name is Sarah."

"My name Marina," she replied.

"Your hair is good blonde already..don't need color. They like girls with blonde hair, I comb," marina said.

"Thank you," Sarah replied.

Sarah noticed a picture of a small boy on the shelf near the vanity mirror and began to manipulate the conversation towards a more personal nature. They talked for a few more minutes, and then Sarah began to probe.

"Is everyone here from Russia," Sarah asked casually.

"Yes mostly. We all start over there and then come here when we can," Marina said.

"Oh that sounds nice," Sarah replied.

"Not really. We need to work to get over. Most of us make film back in Russia so we can move over here," Marina replied.

"Well they pay you right?"

"They pay for you, but you never free, you always owe," Marina replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sarah said as she obviously looked at the picture of the boy.

"He is my son," Marina said as she followed Sarah's eyes.

"Is he back in Russia?"

"No he is here. He work upstairs. He a good boy and I don't want him involved, but his father is the boss," Marina said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe his father would understand if you just talked to him," Sarah replied.

"His father don't care. He want to use his boy like he use everyone else. My boy only work here to keep me safe," Marina replied bitterly.

"How does he want to use him?"

"Is she ready yet! We late," Val said panting heavily as he walked up to them.

"Almost just a couple minutes," Marina replied.

"I need her now! We late," Val demanded angrily.

"She said two minutes," Sarah replied with a sneer.

"Fine. Put this on when you're done and come to stage 1," he said as he dropped a miniscule bathing suite in front of her and huffed off.

"You did good! They like strong girls, get paid the most," Marina said as she finished Sarah up.

"Good luck. You look beautiful," Marina said.

"Thank you," Sarah replied as she got up and went to get changed.

After finishing up with her makeup, Sarah went to a side room to change and read over her script, if it could be called that. There was a little bathroom in the back of the room, and her costar for the day came up to meet her, and use the facilities.

"Hi I'm Stephanie," a girl tall blonde said as she approached Sarah and extended her hand.

"Sarah. It's nice to me you," she replied while shaking her hand.

"So we will be working together today, is this your first time," Stephanie asked.

Sarah had many years of training, but it didn't take a spy to notice that Stephanie was practically salivating of Sarah's tight sports bra, and she mentally filed this away to use to her advantage.

"No I've done a few of these before," Sarah lied to protect her cover.

"Ok well great, should be pretty easy, just read our scene, and if you need anything let me know. Now I need to clean up," Stephanie said as she grabbed Sarah's script and handed it to her.

"Thanks I will," Sarah said as Stephanie made her way into the bathroom.

She began to read the script, and noticed to minimize any mistakes, they would all be using their real first names.

 _Cute_ Sarah thought as she continued to read.

The basic plot was that she was formerly in a lesbian relationship with the lifeguard named Stephanie. Stephanie has designs on seducing Sarah again and wanted to trick Sarah's boyfriend Jason, into incriminating himself on tape so she would be able to use it as evidence to induce Sarah's anger at Jason, and enable Stephanie to seduce Sarah again. The end of the scene culminated on Stephanie fucking Sarah with a strap on double dildo, while Sarah told Stephanie how much better a lover she was then Jason. Her wardrobe consisted of a tight blue sports bra and matching boy shorts, while Stephanie would be wearing the iconic red swim suite of a popular TV show.

Sarah knew that she needed to gain higher prominence in the company if she ever wanted to gain access to the executives upstairs, so she decided to make a few changes to the script. Sensing an opportunity to exploit, she decided to be more proactive and switch roles with Stephanie. She knew from talking to Marina that they favored more aggressive woman over submissive, so she decided being the lifeguard would showcase her better, and win her more favors with the perverts in the executive offices.

"So any questions," Stephanie said as she came out of the bathroom adjusting her costume.

"Yeah just one. I want to be the lifeguard," Sarah said.

"Sarah I don't know they...,"

"Please...I'll make it worth your while," Sarah said as she took Stephanie's hands and guided them between her legs.

"What are you doing," Stephanie said.

"Just welcoming you to the neighborhood," Sarah playful said as she moved her hands lower and pushed one of Stephanie's fingers inside of her.

"Worth my while you say," Stephanie asked with amusement.

"I'm good to the last drop," Sarah said as she pushed Stephanie's fingers into her mouth and cleaned off her own juices.

"Jesus you are hot," Stephanie said as Sarah sucked her fingers dry.

"Just wait till I'm fucking you," Sarah moaned.

"Ok let's see," Stephanie said as the headed out of the room to get to the set.

"You ready for your scene," the director asked.

"Yes I am," Sarah replied as she looked at the stage set up. They had what resembled a pool area, and also what appeared to be a locker room.

"You work today with Stephanie, ok? Pretty easy today... you are swimmer at pool and she is lifeguard. You two have previous relationship, but now you have boyfriend. She want you back and pursues and gets you alone in gym. She have a tape of your boyfriend wanting to fuck her, so you get even and fuck her. You go down on her, she go down on you, she fuck you with...,"

"No," Sarah replied.

"What no," Val asked.

"I want to be the lifeguard," Sarah replied.

"Ok don't matter to me just get it done and make it hot," he said as he got behind the camera.

After their roles were shifted and they learned their new "lines", the director called action Stephanie came into frame. Stephanie had long blonde hair and had a few more curves then Sarah, but otherwise they could be twins. She was wearing a bright red one-piece suite that highlighted all of her curves and framed her beautiful heart shaped behind. Her breasts looked painfully contained in the top of her suite, as her nipples were clearly visible through the thin fabric, while her flat belly showed not trace of flab as she effortlessly glided to her chosen spot around the pool. Sarah eyes followed her as she passed the lifeguard stand, and continued to appreciate the view of Stephanie's behind as she made her camp near the pool. Porn movies are not usually filled with great storytelling or plot and this one was no exception. The way this scene was written, it called for Sarah to make her move now, so she jumped down from the lifeguard stand and walked over to Stephanie.

"Hi Steph. How is it going'" she asked as she stepped behind her.

"Oh hi Sarah. Great, How are you doing," she replied as she smiled at her.

"Not too great really. I have a little problem," she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do," Stephanie replied.

Well my problem is kind of with your boyfriend Jason." Sarah said.

"Oh dear what is the problem," Stephanie asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well it is of a personal nature. Do you mind if we speak in private? We can use the ladies locker room, it's closed for repairs," she said.

"Sure lets go," Stephanie replied as she led the way.

Sarah followed her and gazed longingly at her beautiful behind as she walked toward the locker room. Once they got inside, she closed and locked the door behind them.

"So what's the problem," Stephanie asked.

"Look Steph I know that you and Jason are having problems and I don't want to cause anymore friction between you two, but I think there is something you should know," Sarah began.

"What is it," Stephanie replied, more the a little miffed that her boyfriend was discussing problems with outside people.

"He wants to fuck me, I thought at first he was just kidding but her got really adamant about it. I was getting kind of grossed out by the whole thing so I told him that I wasn't interested, but he just kept pushing the subject," Sarah said.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe any of this! You are lying,! You just want me back" Stephanie angrily barked at him

"I'm sorry Stephanie but it's true. If you don't believe me maybe you will believe your boyfriend," Sarah replied as she produced the tape recorder and pushed play.

"I want to fuck you so bad Sarah," Jason's voice said on the tape.

"What about Stephanie," replied Sarah's voice.

"To hell with her," Jason's voice replied.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I really am," Sarah said as she put her arms around her and hugged her.

Sarah continued to hold Stephanie as she sobbed softly, and as she held her the smell of her perfume mixed with the feel of her beautiful body caused her arousal to rise, and her moisture increase between her legs. Stephanie could feel Sarah's hand gently snake between her legs and slowly turned her head up to meet her gaze. Sarah looked into her beautiful green eyes and moved her hand up to her cheek, slowly bringing her mouth to hers and kissed her. Stephanie did not resist the kiss, or her tongue as she willingly opened her mouth to let her explore inside. Slowly her hands moved down her body and lovingly explored her breasts, as well as her perfect behind, while her hands slowly stroked Sarah's hair.

Suddenly a sound from outside the door brought her back to reality, and Stephanie broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to be alone for a while," she said.

"But Steph I," she started to reply.

"No too much has happened today that I need to be alone to sort this out. Now please get out," she said with authority.

"But what about," she began again, but was cut of angrily by Stephanie once again.

"Get out I said! Leave me alone," she said as she turned her back and walked towards the deserted exercise machines.

"Ok," Sarah responded as she made his way toward the door and pretended she was going to leave.

She opened the door and slammed it loudly, and while locking it behind her again, stole away behind a row of lockers and watched Stephanie. Stephanie was angry and confused as she made her way to the machines, and decided that the best way to clear her head was to work off some of this tension. She made her way to this particular machine where the idea was to build up the inner thigh. This was accomplished by putting your legs in a "stirrup-like" devise, and then squeezing the legs together. She walked over to the machine, and then after putting the correct amount of tension on the bar, put her legs in the stirrups and began to squeeze them together. Sarah and decided now was the time, so she quickly retrieved a pair of scissors from the first aid kit, then walked back towards the exercise machines and Stephanie.

"Sarah what the hell are you doing here? I told you that I wanted to be alone," Stephanie said as she continued her exercising.

"I know Stephanie, but there is just one more thing I forgot to tell you," she said as he looked at her through lust filled eyes.

"What is it," she replied as she continued to squeeze her legs together.

In a lightning move Sarah hit the safety catch on the machine, thus locking her legs in the spread position, and produced the scissors from behind her back, all while kneeling between her legs.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me," she cried.

Sarah said nothing as she softly caressed her inner thigh, and try as she may to resist, a small moan escaped Stephanie's lips. Suddenly she became alarmed when she saw the scissors in her hand. They were very small scissors, but she was frightened just the same.

"Please don't hurt me," Stephanie cried.

"I would never hurt you Stephanie. Just try and relax," Sarah said as he reached a finger below her bathing suite pulling it taught, then very slowly, began to cut away the crotch of her suite.

"No! Please stop," she cried as she tried to use her hands to ward her off, but the blows seemed to have no effect at all.

Sarah continued until the entire crotch of the suite was cut away, then pulled down the flap and exposed her beautiful naked sex. She smiled with delight as she saw that Stephanie was a fake blonde, and putting her nose up against her, inhaled her sweat scent.

"No please don't do this! I can't….uhhh," she pleaded as Sarah sank her tongue into her pussy.

"Oh Sarah…oh God…oh please…no," she moaned as she continued to hit her on the head, but her blows began to diminish in strength, due to her growing passion.

Her pussy was on fire as Sarah's attack on her continued, and she moaned with ecstasy as Sarah's tongue sank deeper inside of her. Slowly her defenses began to break with every centimeter her tongue descended, and by the time she was on her clit, she was hers for the taking.

"Oh God…don't stop Sarah…please don't stop," she moaned as she began to stroke her hair, and force her head deeper into her sex.

Sarah gently massaged her clit, while she clamped her hands firmly around her waist. Stephanie moaned with delight and gently stroked Sarah's hair as she continued to feed on her femininity. She savored the sweet taste of Stephanie's sex, mixed with the presence of sun tan lotion on her tongue, as she worked it further into her.

"Oh Yeah…oh there…oh …OHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she moaned as her orgasm raged through her like a mighty flood breaking through a dam.

Sarah slowly kissed her way up her stomach, and while using the scissors to cut away the rest of the suite, made her way to her beautiful breasts. She softly kissed her breasts, and while gently clamping her lips on her nipple, began to suckle like a newborn.

"Oh Sarah…Oh baby yes," she moaned.

"I want to fuck you Stephanie. I want to fuck you so bad," Sarah said as she kissed her way down to her sex and then back up to her breasts.

"Well then go ahead baby. I want that too. Put on _Bruno_ and fuck me like only you can," she cried as she put her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Get off this," Sarah said as she pulled Stephanie on of the exercise machine.

Stephanie jumped of off the exercise machine and hoped on some elevated exercise mats, and waited for Sarah while she put on _Bruno_ and approached her. She looked absolutely beautiful with her long blonde hair pulled back, and her beautiful breasts heaving; while between her legs, thrust _Bruno_. Bruno was an 8inch strap on double dildo, which would fuck Sarah simultaneously as she fucked Stephanie

"Oh God " Stephanie moaned as she felt Sarah's dildo burrow down deep inside of her, stretching her pussy to accommodate it.

"Oh..…oh..yes" Sarah cried as she pushed deep in, her womb expanding to fit this monstrous invader being forced into her pussy as well, until the entire length was in.

She pulled back out the entire length and slammed back into her again and again and again. She was rocking her now, pumping her like a piston, and jackhammering her dildo deeper inside with every thrust.

"Oh God Sarah, it's so much bigger then Jason fuck me so deep ….so deep Sarah….put that giant prick in me…it's so fucking beautiful…so fucking big."," she moaned.

"You want me to keep fucking you don't you," Sarah moaned.

"I know …oh you're so fucking good at this, so much better then Jason…keep fucking me Sarah," Stephanie moaned as she wrapped her legs around her, pulling her closer and deeper inside of her.

Sarah thrust her hips hard, driving that magnificent piece of plastic deeper inside both of them to the point where it almost felt like it would break apart inside of them. Their collective moans were getting so loud, some of the executives on the second floor came out to watch the festivities. Sarah grabbed Stephanie's breasts and threw her head back in feigned ecstasy, so she could survey who was upstairs. She scanned the various perverts until she found Patlov, and when they locked eyes, he smiled at her. She could also see a scrawny teenage boy who stood behind him, and based on the photographs that Graham had sent her, pegged him to be Patlov and Marina's son. The boy didn't seem all that enthusiastic as his father did, and indeed seemed a bit ashamed to be out of the office. She saw that he was adverting his eyes most of the time, and uncomfortably fidgeting from side to side.

"Oh god now," Stephanie screamed, focusing Sarah's attention back on her.

Sarah pumped harder and began to kiss her on the mouth. They explored each others mouth, their tongues dancing together as their bodies thrust into one another. Sarah continued to thrust and Stephanie continued to meet his thrust and was gently rubbing her hands through Sarah's hair.

"Oh god I love this Sarah…I'm Cumming," Stephanie moaned as the pleasure erupted inside of her.

Sarah ground her pussy harder and cried out as she felt the wave of pleasure engulfed her and a sweet release came upon her.

"Oh god…fuck," Sarah moaned as she felt her pussy spasm around the dildo and collapsed down on top of Stephanie, drenched in sweat cascading down her perfect ass.

"Cut…holy fuck that was amazing," Val said.

Above the stage on the second floor Patlov smiled then looked back at his son.

"I think we found the girl."

"What is it Alex? You nervous," Patlov mocked.

"I don't want to do be in your videos," Alex replied.

"I don't care. You need to grow up and become a man!"

"But please..,"

"No! Either you do this or I send your mother back to Russia!"

Before Alex had a chance to answer Marina burst in the office.

"Don't do this to him!"

"Go downstairs Alex!"

"But momma..,"

"Go!"

"You evil son of a bitch," Marina said as soon as Alex closed the door.

"I have no time for this Marina. He is doing this," Patlov said.

"No please don't make him do it! He is a good..,"

"He needs to be man! I'm not waiting any longer for him!"

"No please! I will do anything," Marina said

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close as his hands began to move down to her firm behind. She opened her mouth and kissed him deeply on the lips as she felt his hands begin to explore her, and felt his cock begin to swell up against her.

"See I still can make you happy," Marina smiled at him.

"You were always good Marina, but not worth the distraction anymore," Patlov said as he pushed her away.

"No please! Let me just try one more time," she said as she got on her knees.

"You know I'm best," she said as she opened his fly and took him in her mouth.

Sarah went home that night and soaked in the tub. She didn't really enjoy her day today, but at the same time she didn't hate it either. She was just about to nod off in the tub when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sarah is Val."

"Oh hi Val."

"You do really good today. You in no scenes."

"Oh Ok is something wrong?"

"No you do real good. Boss impressed. Has special project for you and he need time to get rows of ducks as you Americans say. You report tomorrow and work with Marina. She will help you with project."

"Ok," Sarah said.

"Very good," Val said as he hung up the phone.

"Bingo," Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah met Marina the next morning to get started on the project. She hoped that she would be able to use the down time to familiarize herself with the basic structure of the operation; so she would eventually be able to sneak into Patlov's office, but Marina had different plans.

"Sarah I need to talk to you," Marina said with a grim face.

"Sure Marina what's wrong?"

"Not now. We go for lunch and I tell you then," Marina said.

"Ok," Sarah replied.

They occupied themselves with menial tasks until they went for lunch about 11:30. Sarah could see that Marina was very nervous, and after they both ordered salads, patiently waited for her to begin.

"It is my son. He is in trouble," Marina said.

"What's wrong?"

"My son and his father have big fight. His father want him to be in movie, my son refuse. His father say if he don't do it I get sent back to Russia," Marina said.

"I don't want my son to do these movies. I mean no offense," Marina said.

"No I understand, but I don't understand why he wants him in them," Sarah said.

"His father think he weak because he a virgin. My son is a good boy and very inexperienced. He wants him to do this to toughen him up. Make him man."

"I try to talk him out of it but he refuse. My son is forced to be in movie," she said sadly.

"Ok but I'm not sure how I can help," Sarah replied.

"I fight with his father all last night, but could not change his mind. But his father give me one thing," Marina said.

"What's that?"

"He let me pick the girl. Sarah will you be the girl?"

"Why me?"

"Because you not like others here. You smart and careful."

"How do you know that?"

"By way you talk and way that you pay attention to things. I see you watching things."

Sarah made a mental note to be less noticeable in her actions, but in truth things couldn't be working out any better. Although she would rather have direct access to Patlov, his son would offer his own avenue as well.

"Please Sarah will you help me," Marina pleaded.

"Of course I will," Sarah said.

"Thank you so much. I know you the right choice."

Once they returned from lunch, Val approached Sarah and handed her the scene that she would do with Alex.

"Here is scene. Now is very important that this be done right, this is boss's son."

"I understand," Sarah said as she glanced at the script.

The scene was written as a boy losing his virginity, and in actuality, that's what it really was. Alex would be playing a young man in high school who is seduced by Sarah, who would be playing his teacher. Sarah was only 27 years old, but Alex was only 18, so the most plausible scenario that would fit would be a student/ teacher scene.

"A few things that come straight from the boss," Val began.

"You have no contact with Alex before scene. Boss want it that way. He think it better for the scene."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yes. Are you up to date with protection?"

"Up to date with what?"

"With. How you say?..condom..for female?"

"You mean birth control?"

"Ah yeah," Sarah said as she mentally went over the time since she was last implanted by the CIA.

"Why? I thought you use condoms?"

"Not for this one. Boy really is virgin so is clean, and boss doesn't want condom," Val said.

"Is there problem?"

Sarah knew that she was towards the end of the cycle for her implant, but she figured that only one scene wouldn't matter too much. Besides if she refused they might give the scene to someone else, and eliminate her access to Patlov.

"No not at all," she replied.

"Good. You have tomorrow off, and scene is next day," Val said as he left an returned to the editing room.

Sarah spent the rest of the day assisting Marina with different things, and trying to probe her for any information about Patlov. It was proving to be difficult, as Marina was just constantly talking about her son; leaving Sarah no avenue to explore. In fact every time she brought up Patlov, Marina dismissed her and talked about Alex.

When she returned to her apartment that night she went over her strategy for the mission. She had the scene, which would win her favor with Marina and possibly Patlov, but every time she tried to broach the topic of Patlov, Marina shut her down. Without Marina's help there would be no way for her to establish a "non suspicious" approach to Patlov, so she would have to find a different way. She kept going over her conversation with Marina today, and one thing really stood out. Spies were trained to looked for weakness and exploit that weakness. A simple phase kept reverberating through her skull that Marina said when she was talking about Alex.

"He such a timid boy. He never even had a girlfriend."

She looked through the file she had on him one more time before she sent a coded message to Graham.

 _Send me all information on Alex Patlov._

She read through the file and a plan began to form. She needed access to Patlov, and Marina would not be able to give her that. He was not emotionally invested in Marina anymore, but he was in Alex. She quickly realized that the way for her to get to Patlov was to go strait through Alex, and the way to get to Alex was to go through Marina. Sarah needed to find a way to gain Alex's trust, and very quickly. If Alex was still a virgin, then it gave her a way to manipulate him. If she could gain his trust then there was the possibility that he could develop real feelings for her, and then she would be able to exploit those feelings to accomplish her mission. She needed to meet with him before the scene, but since Patlov had ordered her to have no contact with him, she would need Marina's help. She would have to convince Marina that she would be good for, and watch out for Alex. She would need her on her side.

The next day she went to meet with Marina to begin her setup.

"Sarah what are you doing here? I thought you off today," Marina said.

"Yes. I came because I need to talk to you about Alex."

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in private? Maybe at the coffee shop across the street?"

"Sure."

After they made their way over to the coffee shop and sat in a booth Sarah went to work.

"Marina I'm a little worried about Alex."

"Why? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"No nothing happened. I'm just worried that he might be very uncomfortable during our scene."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah knew that she had to set this up right, so she decided to put the issue in the open and gauge her response.

"Well you said he is not very experienced with girls in general, but is he a virgin?"

"I ...well..," Marina stuttered very embarrassed.

"Because if he is, I'm sure he is worried about looking foolish by not knowing what he is doing or people laughing at him. Imagine having your first time not only being filmed and in front of people, but also with someone you don't even know."

Marina was silent for a minute before she answered.

"I understand what you mean, but what can I do? His father demands that he do it," Marina said.

"I was thinking that maybe I could help."

"How?"

"I need you to talk to his father and try to convince him to delay the scene for a week. Then Alex and I can meet and get to know each other. It will help to relax him."

"I see what you mean Sarah, but his father is very difficult man," Marina said.

"I know, but if you can convince him it's in his son's best interest, he might agree."

Marina thought about Sarah's proposal and could not argue her logic. Alex was a virgin and would be horribly embarrassed if he looked like a fool in front of everyone. She knew that his father would be difficult, but if she could convince him, she was sure it would be better for her son.

"I do it. Thank you so much Sarah," Marina said as she embraced her.

"I know I make the right choice about you. I am so happy you caring about Alex," she said.

"I'm happy to help," Sarah said as she returned the embrace.

After they returned Sarah watched as Marina ascended the steps to the second floor, and went into Patlov's office. About 15 minutes later, she came out and walked directly up to Sarah, an as she approached, Sarah could clearly see she had been crying.

"He says he will allow it, but only if Alex agrees to do more scenes," Marina said sadly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sarah I'm sorry, but I don't want him to do anymore scenes, so I say no."

Unbeknownst to Marina, this was playing perfectly into Sarah's hands. She was looking for a way to gain a relationship with Alex and Marina, and this would certainly be a way to do it.

"Marina wait," Sarah said as she was walking away.

"What is it?"

"What if I agree to do the scenes with him?"

"You would do that," Marina asked incredulously.

"Yes. Look it's your son, you want someone you can trust taking are of him," Sarah replied.

"Oh Sarah thank you so much! You are a good friend. I go tell him," Marina said as she scurried off.

30 minutes later Sarah was waiting in one of the vacant rooms on the first floor. From the file that she had in which the CIA had hacked into hic computer and tracked his porn sites, she knew that he liked athletic women, so Sarah was dressed in a tight white sports bra, with a matching pair of running leggings. The leggings were one size too small, and reveled just enough to let Alex know that she wasn't wearing panties. She would be able to gauge his reaction and then plan accordingly from his response.

She was giving herself one final look over in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"One second," Sarah said as she went to get the door.

"Hi Alex," Sarah said as he entered the room.

"Hi," he replied.

He was a little over six feet tall and very thin, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to still be in that awkward physical stage where he was too skinny for his body. Alex looked away from Sarah and stood as far away from her as possible, shifting his feet nervously.

"I hope you don't mind I just got back from the gym," she said as she closed the door.

Alex's cock swelled when he saw Sarah's ass when she closed the door, and by the time she turned around, he was at full height.

Sarah saw his reaction and moved full speed ahead with the plan.

"Did your mom tell you why I wanted to see you?"

"No..well yeah..she said to meet each other," he replied.

"Yes I thought it would be a good idea to meet each other before our big scene," she winked at him.

"Ok..I guess..," Alex said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"You know it's ok to be nervous Alex," Sarah said.

"I know, but I'm not nervous," he lied.

"What's the problem then?"

"It's just I ..I just really don't want to do this," he replied.

"Alex have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Of course," he replied, but looked away.

"Look it's ok. Having sex in front of people is a whole different thing. Sometimes I get so nervous I feel like a virgin," Sarah said.

"You do," Alex said as he suddenly stopped shifting his feet.

"Sure I do. As a matter of fact I wanted to ask to delay this scene for a week so we could get to know each other better," she said.

"You did? Why?"

"Well because the first time between two people is always a bit of a crap shoot. You don't know what I like, I don't know what you like, so how can we make each other feel really good. I mean it takes time," she said.

"I guess your right," he said.

"And besides I have another problem," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Well it's...no it's way too embarrassing," she blushed.

"No you can tell me I won't laugh," he said.

"Well..can you keep a secret? Wait no...no way," she protested.

"Please I won't tell anyone," he said.

"Ok, but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul," she said.

"I promise!"

"Ok. Well sometimes...I can't believe I'm telling you this...I'm very sensitive in these areas," she said as she cupped her breasts and pointed between her legs.

"And ..sometimes when it's the first time...I get so excited that I ..go to fast. If you know what I mean," she said.

"No not really," Alex said a little baffled.

"I orgasm too fast."

"Oh I see," he replied.

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"I don't know..ah maybe," he said.

"Well maybe if you want to, you could help me out?"

"Ah well..how?"

"Well I don't want to come too quickly an have people laugh at me and ruin the scene. Maybe you could talk to Val to put off the scene for a week, and you could meet with me each day so I can build up a tolerance."

"Ah I don't know. I guess I could," he replied.

"Oh thank you so much! That would be so great! Maybe if you talk to him today, we could start today," Sarah said as she embraced him.

"Ah I don't..ah," he said uncomfortably.

"Please. I won't forget it. I promise," she said as she kissed him.

Sarah could feel his cock through his jeans as the kiss went on, and knew immediately that she had him.

"Ok. I'll go tell him," he said dazed.

"Thank you. I'll wait for you hear," she said as he left.

"Game time," she said after he left.

After Alex spoke with Val he returned to Sarah.

"How did it go," she asked as she closed the door.

"It went ok I guess, but he said that if we delay I may have to do more scenes. He said my father doesn't want to shut down, or pay for another actor so I would have to do the extra work."

"Ok well what do you think?"

"I told him I didn't know. Look maybe this is just a mistake..,"

"Alex wait a second," Sarah said as she grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"When do you need to give Val your decision," she asked.

"He said by 3pm."

Sarah looked t the clock and saw that it was 2:30.

"Ok look I will make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You give me 20 minutes and then if you still want to shoot tomorrow we will. But I really need this week to make myself comfortable, and if you could do me this favor, then in return for your kindness, I will do every scene with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I will be in every scene they want you to do."

Alex felt his cock grow at her words, and Sarah knew that she had found her target.

"Ok," he said.

"Thank you baby," she replied.

She knew that reinforcing her position with affectionate terms like baby would surely help her cause.

"So what do we do," he asked.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch," Sarah said as she led him over and sat down next to him.

"What I am going to do is to tell you and show you what I like. That way when we have our big scene together, I won't get too excited and ruin it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Good. Now Alex how do you like to be kissed?"

"Ah well I don't...,"

"I like to be kissed like this," she said as she captured his lips.

She kissed him with an open mouth and gently probed with her tongue, until he finally opened his.

"Whoa," he said as he broke the kiss.

"How was that Alex," she asked.

"That was good," he said with a deep crimson face.

"Let me show you again, but this time relax your tongue and mouth a bit more," Sarah said.

"That's it...just like that," she said between kisses.

"Here let me show you something," Sarah said.

"Just relax, and stick your tongue way out," she said before she resumed her activities.

He did as he was told and was amazed when he felt her latch onto his tongue and begin to suck it, and then alternately massage it with hers. He felt the warmth of their salvia mix as she basically went down on his tongue.

"Am I doing ok," he asked as they broke the kiss.

"Fantastic."

"Let me show you what I really like," she said as she broke their embrace and turned her back towards him.

"Alex put your hand between my legs," she said as she guided his hand down and sat on his lap.

"That's it right there baby," she moaned and ground her ass down on his hardening prick.

She could feel him adjust as she continued to grind into him. When she looked down between her legs, she was surprised to see a patch of his jeans, indicating that his bulge had grown to the point that it was now visible between her legs. Her plan hinged on the fact that she would have to come before him, otherwise he might get embarrassed and complicate things, so needed to find a way to make him last longer then her. Ordinarily with an experienced mark she would do this by giving a hand job, or a blowjob; but Alex was a virgin, and she knew that if she went for his cock now that he would explode. His cock was rock hard as he felt the heat between her legs, and Sarah could see that he was losing control, so she decided to stop.

Her gyrations on his lap was causing so much friction that it would only be a few more seconds before he would blow, and he was losing himself in the feeling. Alex felt the wonderful friction slow down and realized Sarah had stopped her movements.

"What's wrong," he said.

"Nothing baby. I just think I was starting to feel a little too good," Sarah said trying to cover.

He wanted her to continue, and although he had limited experience with women, he had seen many of his father's movies, and even was on the set a few times. He was so close that he couldn't allow this to end, and emboldened and driven by lust, he was forced to make a move. Suddenly Sarah felt a new sensation between her legs, as he began to cup and squeeze her crotch, and the sensation was fantastic.

"Oh my God," she moaned unexpectedly.

"Do you like that," he asked.

"I love that! Don't stop baby," Sarah said as she leaned down further into him.

She was not expecting this at all. It was almost as if Alex had turned into a different person, and the kid turned out to be a natural. Her movements caused the friction to return to his cock, so he increased his pace between her legs. She had now completely lost her advantage as he was driving her closer to orgasm. She desperately wanted him to move his hand below her pants an into her naked pussy, but she dared not force that issue. She needed to keep some level of control, but as he continued his manipulations, she felt a spandex covered finger slide into her pussy, and it pushed her over the edge.

"Oh my God," she moaned and gripped his jean covered cock, as the orgasm ravaged through her body.

She squeezed her legs tightly around his hand, as Alex felt her pussy spasm around his palm.

"AHHH," he moaned deeply as Sarah squeezed his cock hard and he erupted in his pants, and she squeezed harder until she felt it stop moving.

After a few minutes they had finally regained their breath and Sarah pushed her agenda.

"So will you give me a week," Sarah said as they both sat in puddles of their own juices.

"Ah huh. I need to go tell Val" he moaned as he began to regain his senses.

"Thank you baby. I'll make it worth your wile," she said as she got up off him and pulled him off the couch.

"Ok," he said as he wobbled toward the door.

"Alex?"

"Yes," he said turning around.

"Same time tomorrow," she smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled back as he went out the door.

He put his hand up to his face to wipe his brow, and as he did, he caught her scent on his hand.

"I love the way she smells," he said as he headed to meet Val.

Sarah returned back to her apartment and prepared her report for Graham. She described her interaction Alex as simply "cultivation of potential asset for mission." Graham didn't need to know exactly what she was doing, all he needed to know was that she was working through a route to get to Patlov. Originally, she anticipated that she would have to sleep with Patlov to be able get into his files, but now with her access to Alex, she didn't think that would happen. Not because she had any aversion to having to do that, but simply because after witnessing the relationship between Patlov and Alex, she surmised that Patlov would use her to bend Alex to his will. As long as he kept dangling Sarah in front of Alex, then his son would do whatever he wanted. Sarah needed to find a way to exploit this. She needed to get Alex to use his access so she could get into his office and download the files. But how?

The analysts had not been able to penetrate his computer because he kept it offline. He also had his office under constant guard and surveillance, so breaching his security would be extremely difficult. Alex shared an office with his father and would be able to get in, but how could she use that without drawling any suspicion? He had made it abundantly clear that he was not interested in his father's business, so why would he suddenly change his mind and want to take a more active role? He certainly had no problem doing more scenes once Sarah agreed to do them with him, but how far could she push it?

Going back over the information from Marina and Alex, it seemed logical that Patlov was concerned about money and hiring other actors to finish roles. So she had two variables to deal with to accomplish her goal of access to Patlov's files. Access to the room and download of the data. The analysts would handle the data aspect by supplying her with a wireless relay that they could remotely clone his hard drive. All she had to do was get in there, and there in lay her problem.

As she combed through his file one more time a smile came to her face, when she saw that Alex took creative writing in school.

She knew how to play it now, but she had to remain aware of one thing, she needed to remain in control. Alex was a virgin true, but even a broken clock is right twice a day. In their last encounter he somehow discovered a spot on her, which brought her tremendous pleasure, and was a spot she herself didn't even know she had. It was a million to one shot and the kid nailed it. She couldn't allow it to happen again, she needed to control this for it to work. She could not afford to underestimate him, because he was still a novice, and way in which he almost disarmed her defenses was very frightening. How much better would he be when he was more experienced? She couldn't afford to find out, she couldn't afford to lose control.

####################################################################################

After his meeting with Sarah, Alex was in daze for the rest of the day, and could not wait to get home to relive the experience in his mind. Every time that he started to think about their next meeting, he got so aroused, that he had needed to go to the bathroom to relieve his aching cock. After he got home, and once again ripped himself practically raw at the memory of the day's festivities, he settled into getting some

work done. His father wanted him to take business courses, but he was drawn more to literature and history. In particular, he was fascinated with ancient mythology, and had dreams of one day writing a great fantasy novel.

He would be unable to do any pleasure writing tonight, because even though his father tolerated his interest in literature, he still tried to use it to his advantage and had him go over scripts for development purposes. His father wanted him to be an active part of the business, his only legitimate one anyway, and assigned him to develop "projects." One was due at the end of the week, and he needed to focus on and find the right story.

As he read through all the various scripts his mind kept driving back to Sarah, an he found himself eagerly anticipating, not only their next encounter, but all the upcoming scenes. He began to think of a story from ancient mythology about how ancient societies would worship deities, in particular he was interested in fertility gods and goddesses. He imagined himself as the farmer and Sarah as the goddess, and putting work on the back burner, headed to the bathroom one more time.

If I could only find a story about her, she could make the whole world come...he thought.

#####################################################################################

The next day Alex was eagerly anticipating his next meeting with Sarah, and knocked on her door a few minutes early.

"Just a second," she said as she finished getting ready.

Sarah was focused on keeping control of the situation today, and wanted to dictate the pace which the went. Based on their previous encounter, her game plan was to keep Alex away from her pussy, and focus more on her less sensitive areas such as her breasts. She had dressed appropriately and was wearing tight blue stretch jeans, with a tight red top. She had not worn a bra, because she anticipated on having Alex work on her breasts a bit, while she jerked him off. She wanted to control his orgasm today, and she would not allow him to give her one.

"Hi baby," she said warmly as she oneness the door and embraced him. Deciding to keep up the affectionate terms and gauge his reaction, she monitored his body for any signs of his arousal.

Alex felt her hard nipples through the shirt and his cock swelled as his hands lightly brushed he ass.

All good signs..Sarah thought as she felt his cock poke just above her waist.

"Come in," she said as she closed the door and led him back over to the sofa.

"How was your night," she asked.

"Ok I guess. How was yours?"

"Oh not too good. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Really why is that?"

"Because I kept thinking about you all night," she said as she kissed him.

"Really," he asked shyly.

"Yeah. Didn't you think about me?"

"Yeah I did too," Alex replied smiling.

"Really? What was your favorite part," Sarah asked.

"I don't know..I guess ...I guess the whole thing," he stammered.

Realizing she may be pushing too hard too fast, Sarah downshifted to remain on task.

"Well I think you can guess what my favorite part was," she laughed.

"Yeah I thinking can," he replied.

"Can we do it again today," he asked.

"Well maybe later, but first I want to show you something else, another spot which gets me really hot," she said as she slowly pulled her top off and exposed her beautiful breasts.

"Give me your hands," she said as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"I love it when they are gently squeezed and massaged like this," she said as she moved his hands in small circles.

Alex could feel her nipples harden below his fingers, when she removed her hands and allowed him to continue his manipulation. He slowly circled his hands as she softly moaned but he stopped suddenly when he felt her hands unbuckle his pants.

"What's wrong," Sarah said.

"A nothing...its just..," he said as he tried to hide his cock.

She needed to be careful now, as she needed to keep him from bolting out the door.

"Alex its ok just calm down," she said.

"No I just...," he said in a panic as was so nervous he felt his cock momentarily shrink when she grabbed for it.

"Just calm down baby," Sarah soothed.

"We will go real slow. I promise I will take are of you," Sarah said as she lovingly stroke his hair.

She needed to build his confidence with something, so she decided to switch tactics. She knew how she looked, and could just imagine how nervous he would be. It was perfectly understandable that he would be embarrassed, she needed to get him to relax. Her one play in this situation was a dangerous one, as Alex had proven to be quite adept at it, but she needed to build his confidence.

"I'll tell you what honey. Why don't we do your favorite thing from last time first, give you a chance to relax a little. Then I can make you feel really good," Sarah said as she gently nuzzled his ear.

"My favorite thing?"

"Yeah just tell me what your favorite part about yesterday was and we will do it again," she said.

"I don't know it's not...it's never mind," he said trying to get up.

"No! No! No! Tell me what it is," Sarah said as she pulled him back down.

"There must be something," she said as she casually noticed his jeans were undone and could monitor his response.

"Well it's not..it's stupid," he said.

"No it's not," she said as she adjusted herself and gently parted her legs, anticipating his answer.

She could see him lock his eyes on her breasts.

"Would you like to taste one," she asked.

"Yeah."

Sarah gripped her breast, and pushed it towards his waiting mouth.

"Oh that's good baby," Sarah moaned as he closed his lips over her nipple.

"Gentle...yes...oh..good...good boy," Sarah moaned as Alex stretched his lips over his teeth an gently bit her nipple.

She was still in total control as her breasts were not very sensitive, and closely monitored his cock for signs of arousal. After a few seconds, she could see that he was responding very well, and she decided to spring her trap.

"Alex I want you to know that I wish we could do more things together after this is over," she moaned.

"You do?"

"Don't stop," she said as she pushed him back on her breasts.

"Of course I do. I wish we could do a whole movie together, just you and me."

"Oh I do too. I was even thinking of writing one," he said as she softly gripped his growing shaft.

"Really," she said as she felt him harden in her hand and she slowly began to pump his shaft.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Tell me about it. Tell me about our movie," she said as she pushed him back off her breasts and lay him down, while maintains her grip on his cock.

"Well it's..oh god..," he moaned, and Sarah reduced her speed so he wouldn't blow to quick.

"Tell me what our moving is about. Tell me what you want to do to me," she whispered in his ear.

"It's a story about Ancient Rome...and..and..,"

"Oh good are you the emperor," Sarah asked.

"No I'm...I'm...just a farmer."

"Am I your wife," she moaned for effect as she felt his cock grow.

"No...You're a...a ...temple priestess...or more...goddess," he moaned.

"I love it," she moaned.

"Tell me what happens," she said as she looked at his cock and found herself impressed at the size.

"I go to see you for the harvest...for a good ...harvest. I want you to bless my harvest," he moaned as he felt he pace increase.

"How do I bless you...tell me what you do to me baby," she moaned.

"We have...we...have...to...we have to have sex. To honor the fertility goddess..," he moaned.

"I love it! Tell me more!"

"You are the fertility goddess...only you can grant my favor...you need to...need to...get..pregnant," he moaned.

"Is that what you want to do Alex? You want cum in me and make me pregnant," Sarah moaned.

"Oh god yes..ahh," he moaned as he was very close.

Sarah knew that she would never go through with this, but she needed to play the part and feed his desire, so she did.

"You want to fuck me till I'm pregnant with your child? Give you a good harvest?"

"Oh yes," he moaned.

"Well then. Go ahead baby," she whispered while tonging his ear.

"Oh goddddd," Alex moaned as he erupted him her hand, and his seed coated her hand and landed on her breasts.

Sarah pumped him a few more times before his cock finally stopped its spasm, and was very impressed with the size and power of his release. Perhaps she wouldn't mind this assignment too much after all...no stay focused Sarah..she thought to herself.

"Wow that was amazing," Alex said when he opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"Yes I guess that's your new favorite thing," she laughed.

"Yeah it might be," he replied.

"Might be? I would think that would be better then what we did last time," she laughed.

"No you're right it was. The other thing wasn't really part of it anyway?"

"Wait what do you mean," she said.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," he replied.

"No tell me," she said.

"Well it's st..,"

"I you say It's stupid one more time I'm going to punch you in the face," she joked.

"Ok it's really nothing, but my favorite thing about last time was...ah ..."

"What? Just say it," Sarah demanded as she cleaned off her breasts and pulled her shirt back on.

"I liked the way my hand smelled after last time."

"What?"

"I liked the way my hand smelled after it was between your legs. I guess you rubbed off on me a bit," he laughed nervously.

"Oh well...ah..," Sarah started.

"Is that really weird," Alex asked nervously.

"What? No not at all. As a matter of fact it's very flattering," Sarah said trying to cover up.

He didn't know it at the time, but once again he had managed to hit the mark inside Sarah. She found herself suddenly thinking about how easily he got her off yesterday, and felt a growing tingle between her legs.

"Really? I thought maybe you would be weirded out by it or something."

"No. Why would you think that," she asked trying to resist the temptation of having him do an encore of yesterday, a thought gaining more prominence in her mind.

"Well it's just unusual I guess."

Sarah wanted to probe again with the question, and try to gain access to his office upstairs. Her plan was to encourage him to write the movie inside the office he shared with his father, with her help of course, but she had a potential problem. It was dangerous and risky for her to pursue this issue right now because it was possible that she could ultimately lose control. Nevertheless, if she could possibly secure him now by completely gaining his trust and access to the office, then it was worth the risk. A very dangerous question came to the forefront of her mind, and although she knew she shouldn't ask it, she found herself unable to resist.

"Can I ask you a question Alex?"

"Sure," he said as he began to buckle up his pants.

"Is it all girls? Or just me?"

He stopped suddenly when she asked the question, and she smiled slyly when he fumbled with his pants.

"Just you," he replied as he avoided her eyes.

"What's wrong," she asked at his expression.

"I just..I feel embarrassed," he said dejectedly.

"Nonsense. Come here. Don't feel embarrassed, it's perfectly normal," Sarah said as she pulled him down but he slipped a bit and wound up kneeling between her legs.

"You sure you don't mind," he asked nervously.

"Mind? Of course not! I said I'm very flattered. Especially since I'm an old lady," she joked.

"You're not old. You're just about perfect," he said.

"Oh you are so sweet. I could just eat you up," Sarah said giving him a kiss.

"I think you should write that movie Alex. I could help you with it, and if we work together we could be done in a few days," she said.

"Really? I'm not sure, my father wouldn't like it. He is mad enough with the delay so far,"

he replied.

"Yeah but if you could do a movie, you would give him his new project and save him money by not having to hire other actors. You could make a good case for it," she said.

"Well I would have to..,"

"And I would be very helpful," Sarah said smiling at him.

What if he wrote a movie?. He thought. What about an entire movie just featuring Sarah and himself? Of course his father would have to reshoot the scenes for the current film and pay another actor, but if he did a whole movie, that could actually save money. He would be showing initiative and acting more like a man, which really would help him with his father. She made a very good case.

"Well I ..," he began

Sensing his hesitation, Sarah knew she had to sweeten the pot so she pushed a bit further. She knew that he wanted to get between her legs, and she knew he was still naive enough to follow her instructions, so he would most likely not deviate from her directions. She had not intended to put herself in this position, but if she could limit his contact to above her panties, she thought she would still be able to keep control.

"But before you make up your mind," Sarah said as she leaned back.

"Maybe you would like to do your favorite thing," Sarah said as she slowly unbuckled her jeans.

From his position between her legs, he just started at the small exposure of her panties with lust in his eyes.

"But Alex," she said as he approached his promised treasure.

"Stay above the panties," she said and he readily agreed.

She took his hands, expecting to guide them between her legs like before, but he resisted.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing but I want to..I mean can I do something else? I promise I will stay above the panties," he said.

"What do you want to do," she asked a bit wary of where this was going.

"I just want to put my head in your lap for a little bit," he said.

"Wait Alex I don't think...,"

"I promise I will stay above the panties," he said as his eyes pleased with her.

She knew that she now has her leverage on him to get her access to his office and his father's computer, but she also knew that putting his head in her lap could lead to further complications. She needed the access more then anything else, so she decided to play along.

"Ok Alex, but if we do this then I want us to move our sessions upstairs, so we can write that movie together. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise I will talked to my father today and make it happen," he begged.

She had him begging now and sensed that she had to lay down the hammer to maintain her control over him and the situation.

"Ok because if you lie to me then no more sessions and no more movie. I quit. I cannot put up with lying! Do you understand," she said.

"Yes I completely understand," he replied.

"Ok then. You can continue," she said.

He slid his hands up the length of her thighs as his face carefully approached her open fly, and stared intently at his destination. He had a look on his face of total immersion in the moment, Sarah had seen that look before in surveillance photos, it was identical to his father's. She involuntarily shivered as she felt a warmth emanating from her pussy that she had not imagined, and when he momentarily looked up at her and smiled, she knew that he could smell her arousal. Warning bells were going of in her subconscious the closer he came to her, and right at the point where she realized she was losing control, his fingers slipped inside her open fly, and guided his face down on her.

"Whoa...wa..," she moaned as his nose and mouth planted down on her panties.

Alex could feel her moisture and smell her arousal as he pushed down on her sex. He would not go below the panties, like he promised her, but he was in heaven right now, and when he felt a bit of her public hair poke out from beneath her panties and tickle his chin, he pushed harder.

"Oh god..not so hard Alex please..," she moaned and tried to push his head back.

He couldn't hear her as his head was sandwiched between her thighs, an he kept up his pressure as her increasing scent drove him wild with desire.

"Oh too much...oh god..Alex ..need to stop..," Sarah said as she felt herself loosing control.

"Oh God I'm sorry! Did I go too far," he asked as he stood up, terrified of the answer.

"No it's just..,"

She stopped in mid sentence when she saw that he had not secured his pants properly, and he was obviously unaware that his cock had sprung free. It looked much larger to her then it did just a few minutes ago. The last few minutes, coupled with her current view, brought an animalistic urge out in her, she wanted his cock inside of her now!

Just as she was about to lose her will and reach for his cock however, her agent training came back and an analytical thought process took over. His physiological response to having his head on her lap was so pronounced, that he clearly desires it, and offers her some measure of control, because she still has the ability to deny him access to it. If she went for his cock now, then she would be compromised. He could see her reaction to it and realize how much she craves it, probably even more then he craves her pussy. Therefore, the only option that was left for her was to let him continue. She could still complete the mission if she could maintain control, and even though she may lose a semblance of control now, she would still maintain her control over him in the scope of the mission.

"What," he asked nervously.

"Nothing baby, come here," she said as she guided his face back to its previous position.

Her panties were soaked with her juices and Alex inhaled the sweet scent, while she began to move her hips.

"Alex do you like my panties," she moaned.

"Oh god yes," came his muffled reply, his mouth movements introducing new sensation on her pussy and driving her wild.

"Do you want to taste my panties Alex," she moaned as she pushed her hands under her shirt and played with her breasts.

"Open your mouth and lick my panties, but don't go underneath," she moaned not waiting for an answer.

Alex began to lick her panties, and could taste her flavor through the saturated cotton.

"No..slower...gentle..like you are kissing my lips..remember...oh yeah...oh god ...oh good baby," Sarah moaned as he adjusted his technique and began to delicately devour her.

Her juices drenched her panties and plastered his face, while her small exposed sections of pubic hair rubbed up against his nose, almost shooting her scent directly into his brain.

"Alex..suck..my panties...suck them..," Sarah moaned as she arched her back and tried to push more of herself into his mouth.

She could feel the wicked pressure increase with every millimeter his tongue pushed her panties inside of her, and then the heavenly suction as he pulled them out of her. She was so close now that she didn't care if he stayed above her panties or not, she wanted her release.

"Oh god that's it..that's it...don't stop..don't move...," she said as she gripped his head and held him tight against her.

He clamped his mouth around her panty-covered mound, but Sarah's sudden movement caused him to inadvertently slide his tongue below her panties. She was grinding herself on his face, but she felt his tongue slip inside of her, she could not hold out any longer.

God…Oh Yes! Oh...," she yelled as a volcano of pleasure erupted inside of her and flowed through her entire body.

Alex felt her pussy spasm around his tongue and felt her pleasure irrigation, coat the inside of his mouth and cascade down throat. She held him tight against her for a few more moments while her pleasure began to ebb from her body, and when she finally released him, met his gaze with a rather detached look.

"Wow Sarah that was...is something wrong? Did I do something..oh God I'm sorry," he said as he turned beat red when he realized his pants had unbuckled and quickly stuffed his cock back inside.

Sarah still remained silent with a small smile and detached look on her face.

"I didn't mean to go below the panties, it was a mistake. Honest! Is that what's bothering you?"

Sarah suddenly got back to her senses and quickly tried to cover for her lapse.

"It's ok Alex it wasn't that, and by the way that's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said as he pointed between his legs and smiled.

"I just felt a little uncomfortable because I was getting a bit too excited, and I didn't want it to get all gross or anything for you," she said.

"Are you serious? I loved it! It's my new favorite thing," he said smiling back at her.

"Really? You liked it that much?"

"Yes I did," he replied.

"Would you like to do it again?"

"God Yes!"

"Well then," she said as she began to button up her pants.

"I guess we better write that movie."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah reported her progress back to Graham, and he was very happy that she would be getting the files soon.

"That is good news Agent Walker. We have a situation that has come up which could require you to extend your stay a bit," Graham said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was under the impression that when we got access to the files, this assignment would be over," she replied.

"Well originally that was the plan, but a nuclear warhead has gone missing in Eastern Europe, and we believe that Patlov will be soon in possession of it. If he is not already that is."

"How do we know this sir?"

Preliminary Intel suggests that he is the arms dealer that is brokering the deal to ship the warhead to the Middle East. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Of course not sir," Sarah agreed.

"So once we get access to his files we can trace the warhead, but at this time we don't know when he will have it. It could be a few days, or maybe a few weeks. I truly appreciate your dedication to this assignment Agent Walker," Graham said.

"Not a problem sir. I will always do what is in the way interests of my country," Sarah replied.

"Thank you Agent Walker. I don't doubt that. Report in when you have accessed the files. Graham out," he said as the stern went blank.

Sarah shook her head in frustration, as her well-developed plan just flew out the window. She was planning on possibly cloning the hard drive by the end of the week. If that all could be done, she would be out of there before she had to make the movie, but now it seemed like that was not going to happen. She smiled as she though of how easily she could control Alex, and realized, as far as missions go, things could be worse. She wanted to wrap up this assignment, but at the same time, a part of her felt like it would not be entirely unhappy if it was extended. Alex was a pretty easy mark, and considering who his father was, was not an entire douche bag. She had no romantic feelings for him, after all he was still a mark, but as marks go he wasn't too bad.

Alex was supposed to contact her by text message to let her know where the meeting would be held tomorrow.

"What do you want," Patlov said as Alex came into his office.

"I have found a project that I think would be good for a film," he said as he explained the entire project very animatedly.

This is what Patlov had been waiting for. He wanted to bend his son to his will, and by wanting to do a movie, it signaled to Patlov that his son was now corruptible, given the proper motivation. He would be able to eventually take over all of his empire, and all Patlov would have to do was expose his son to the activity, and then let his own greed and desire take hold. Now all he needed to do was find the proper motivation, and his son had just served it up to him on a silver platter, Sarah.

"So you really like Sarah," Patlov said.

"I don't..no it's just a ..she is just a girl," he said.

Patlov knew that his son wanted Sarah and he knew that he could use her as motivation. He wanted his son to take over his entire criminal empire, but he always had viewed his as too weak. Now however, he could see that Alex was starting to develop a stronger personality, and he needed to bring it out of him. He needed to threaten what his son wanted, so he pressed further.

"Goddamn it! When are you going to grow up," Patlov flashed with anger and got out of his chair.

"What? I'm not..," Alex cowered.

"Stop disappointing me," Patlov yelled as he smacked his son.

Alex stepped back as his father hit him.

"You are weak! You need to be strong! To be a man you need to take what you want!"

"I.."

"Shut up! Do you want to fuck this girl," he screamed.

"I..aahh," he cried as his father hit him again.

"Do you want to fuck her," he asked as he raised his hand again.

"Yes! Yes I want to fuck her," Alex yelled.

"You need to show me you are a man! I am tired of having a weak boy for a son. A real man will have a woman begging for his cock! Not waiting for permission to fuck her," Patlov said as he slammed his first down.

"I'm trying to be..,"

"Don't try! Take what you want!"

"If you want to do this movie then you need to show me that you want it!"

"What? How?"

"You want Sarah? You show me, or I will have her fucked by 5 men in front of you!"

"Wait..no!"

"Then do it!"

"Ok I will Alex ," said trying to escape anymore of his father's wrath.

"Now get out and don't back out on this," Patlov said as he closed the door.

Sarah was resting on her sofa when her phone buzzed with a text from Alex.

We can meet in my office tomorrow to start writing. See you then

Perfect Sarah thought to herself. Like taking candy from a baby.

Can't wait she replied.

Sarah reviewed the surveillance from Alex's meeting with Patlov and went about designing her mission goals. Clearly Patlov wanted his son to take control in the situation, so Sarah was going to have to craft a scenario where that could happen. In addition, he was going to be watching as well, so she really needed Alex to be demonstrative in his actions. She felt confident that Alex was still a little too timid to try anything dangerous, but she could not afford to underestimate the fact that he still was Pavlov's son, and therefore probably had the potential to be as devious as his father. She already knew that Alex wanted her for his own, but she needed to cement his obsession with her. In this situation she needed to be able to exploit his obsession in order to gain his loyalty. His loyalty to his father was based on fear, but lust can often times overcome fear. This was paramount to her plan because if his obsession and lust for her could trump his fear for his father, then she could get him to betray his father for her.

The most important part of her plan was control, she needed to maintain control of Alex or the plan would collapse. She needed to keep boundaries with him. This could become a problem because, for some reason, he was gifted when it came to pleasuring her. She only saw him as a way to accomplish her mission, and harbored no romantic feeling for him at all, but if he knew that she wanted it just as much as he did, then she would lose her leverage and her ability to manipulate him. Anything that she did for him had to be viewed as a gift, and every move he made needed permission, and he could not be able to take any liberties, she needed to shut him down if it went too far.

She had gotten a preliminary layout of the office from surveillance video that the CIA had been able to hack into, and it appeared that Alex and Patlov shared one desk. The desk was essentially a long table with two workstations, and in order to access Patlov's files, she needed to put a transmitter on it, so they could uplink to his computer. The transmitter consisted of two parts, a small plastic circle with an adhesive background, called the base; and another smaller plastic circle called the relay. The parts were small and made to be invisible, with the base designed to be placed on the back of the tower, and the relay on the back of the monitor. Sarah would new to have access to both areas for installation, but Patlov kept his tower on the floor and monitor on the desk, which made the instillation difficult to conceal. Basically she would need to get underneath the desk at one point, while not raising suspicion.

She knew their were video cameras in the office, and Patlov would be watching, so she would need to be very careful in her movements. She had been studying ancient fertility ceremonies for background, and asked Alex to send her a preliminary copy of what he had written so far, under the guise of familiarizing herself with it. In actuality she was looking through it to see if there was something that she could exploit. She needed to get Alex over to the computer desk, so she could make her move. After reading through his preliminary draft, she began to formulate a plan, which should be able to give her the access that she needed. After another hour of her planning, she smiled and went to bed, confident that she would be in Patlov's computer very soon.

Alex was having trouble sleeping as he was anticipating tomorrow. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or in actuality, couldn't stop thinking about fucking her. It was almost as if these last few sessions had completely changed him into a different person. Their last session was his favorite yet, when he finally got to actually slide his tongue into her pussy. The scent that was emanating from between her legs, and the slippery fluid that covered his face and coated his mouth, was driving him insane with lust, and making sleep an impossibility.

The next day as Sarah was getting ready to meet Alex in his office, and in keeping with the athletic girl theme, she was dressed in tight skinny jeans which clung tightly to her long legs, wide hips, and incredible heart shaped behind. Her "sports bra like" top came down to just above her navel and was greatly bulged up top tying to cover her firm breasts. Satisfied that she would have his full attention, she got the transmitter and put it in a small pocket that was sewed into her shoe, and went to go meet Alex.

He had the door open, and when she peaked in, she saw him typing away.

"Hi," she said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh hey. Come in," he said as she got up and Sarah closed the door behind her.

He could not help but to marvel at her as she embraced him and he caught the lithe scent of perfume sprayed in her golden blonde hair, which fell just below her shoulders.

"I read your story," she said.

"Oh great. What did you think of it, remember its just I just a quick sketch to see how you liked it so far," he said.

"Well," she said as she put it down.

"We can change it anyway you want," he said.

"Well its pretty good, but I think we need to change a couple of things," she said.

"Ok," he said.

"I don't really like the names you picked out for us here Alex," she said.

"Oh ok. I can change that," he replied.

"And what is with the bathing scene?"

"Well you see whenever a priestess would preform in a ritual ceremony she would need to be purified first. The purification ritual requires..,"

"I know that Alex, but what I'm asking is why do you have me bathing alone? Is that how it normally worked?"

"Well no not all the time. Sometimes the priestess would be bathed by other priestesses at the temple," he said.

"I read a story where the petitioner and the priestess actually bathed together before the sacred event," she said.

"Oh well that is true as well but I didn't know how you would feel about..,"

"I like that idea Alex. I think you should write it," she said as she led him over to the desk.

"Sit down," she said as she pushed him in the chair.

"Now tell me how would you write the bathing scene," she said seductively.

"Ah well I would write it how they did it in ancient mythology," he said.

"And how did they do it," Sarah said seductively as she came up behind him and began to nibble on is ear, while slyly slipping the uplink to the transmitter on the back of the monitor.

"Oh the ahh the part with the…or…the part at the temple," he stammered.

"How did the priestess wash the petitioner," she said as she slowly walked in front of him and knelt between his legs.

She could see his bulge in his pants, but unlike last time, this time when she grabbed him, he grew. She needed to feed his ego and keep him occupied while she slipped on the transmitter.

"Oh well they..or..she..would..focus on purifying the parts of the body..that would be involved in the ceremony."

"You mean the ceremony where you impregnate me," Sarah moaned as he pulled down his fly and his cock almost popped out of his jeans.

"Ah yeah….," he moaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"I love the idea of cleaning you before you put this inside of me," she said.

"You do," he said and she felt his cock harden in her hand.

"Yes, before you, how did you say it in the script?. Fill my fertile womb with you seed? Is that what you want Alex? You want to get me pregnant?"

"Ah..I,"

"You want to breed with me," she moaned as she moved closer to his cock.

"I uhh…I uhh," he moaned.

"Well then, maybe I should practice cleaning you now," she moaned.

"uh- huh" he exclaimed as he felt her hot breath on his cock.

"What should I use to clean you," she whispered.

"Ah..I,"

"Maybe I can try this."

She slowly and softly kissed the head of his cock, then slowly raised her head until her mouth was hovering right above his cock. She spit on the head, then while looking directly into his eyes, took him into her mouth. He moaned with joy at the feel of her mouth on him and the sensation of his cock going deeper and deeper into her throat. Alex moaned as he felt the feel of her hot saliva on his cock and looked down just in time to see slowly begin to lick his shaft. He squirmed as her tongue made her way up his shaft from the base to the head, and when she reached the head, she quickly spit directly on the head, and looked him strait in the eyes as she took him into her mouth.

"Just close your eyes and relax baby," she said as she momentarily took him out of her mouth, then put him back in.

He closed his eyes and moaned deeply, as she sucked him a few more times to make sure that he was heavily engaged in the act. Then she took out the transponder and put it on the back of the tower, all the while keeping Alex in her mouth. Having put both pieces on the transmitter on the computer, Sarah was ready to wrap it up, so she began to kick it into high gear and get Alex off as quick as possible. She was well skilled in this technique, and used her vast experience to finish him off.

"Look at me Alex," Sarah said as she wanted eye contact

"Oh …oh God," he moaned as he opened his eyes and witnessed her lovely mouth make love to his cock.

Harder and harder she thrust down on him, drawing more of him into her mouth with every thrust. Her eyes never left his as she continued to pound him home. He was in heaven as Sarah continued to suck him for all he was worth, and when he told her he was close, she responded by sucking even harder.

"Oh God Sarah...Oh Saaa," he cried as he erupted inside of her mouth and spurt after spurt of his seed found its way down her throat, swallowing every drop.

Alex lay their exhausted, his cock still exposed, coming down from the high that was a Sarah Walker blow job, as Sarah adjusted her jeans that had ridden up while she was under the desk. Having accomplished her mission, she was anxious to get out and start sifting through the data, and was planning on doing that now.

"Wait are you leaving," Alex asked as he grabbed onto her arm.

"That's enough for today Alex," Sarah said as she kissed him lightly and began to get ready to leave.

"But I wanted to..,"

"I think you have enough motivation to write now," she winked.

Alex looked at her perfect ass in her skintight jeans and something began to break in him.

"You are weak! ..a man takes what he wants!.What do you want!...What do you want!...the thoughts o his father echoed in his head, spurring him to action.

"Not yet. It's my turn," he said as he held her tight.

Sarah was alarmed by the aggressive posture from Alex, and didn't anticipate that he would react this way. Her ordinary response in a situation such as this would be to break his arm, but she needed to exercise restraint. Her mind raced like a computer, as it was methodically dissecting all possible actions and responses. Ordinarily after she went down on a guy he was absolutely spent, but Alex obviously was not. His aggression was clearly a sign that he was getting close to the edge, and that could put Sarah in a very good position. If she could be able to elicit this type of response in him, then it signaled to her that she had a powerful hold on him.

Stalling for time, she looked down at his now hardening cock, and asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

"What do you want to Alex?"

"I want to taste you now," he said without a second of hesitation.

Gone was the shy and cowering boy from before, and in his place was a determined young man who looked at her with an animalistic desire in his eyes. Once again her agent-trained mind went into overdrive analyzing the situation. Her main goal was to control the entire scenario, and even though this part was not planned, Alex still asked her for permission. If he had just jumped on her, then he would be out of control, but he was still operating within the scope of her control.

If she said no, he might still try to go down on her, which would force her to respond in some way. Either she would break his arm, and most likely scrub the mission, or she would do nothing and lose control of the situation. If she did nothing it would make her look weak, and embolden Alex to take more chances, due to her lack of response or resistance to his advances. If she said yes however; she would be giving him permission, and also still maintains control of the situation. The boundaries would still be intact, and could be strengthened at a later time, because she could still have the option of denying him in the future. Even though she didn't want to do it, her only option was to say yes, a thought that was reinforced, as she saw the remote camera light blink above the doorway.

Patlov is watching..need to sell it..Sarah thought.

Sarah responded to Alex's request by slowly lowering herself into the chair and slightly parting her legs, offering him what he craved.

He made no verbal response as he moved down to her button fly, and while pushing his nose up against it, deeply inhaled her seductive odor. She began to open her fly, but he grabbed her hands.

"I want to do it," he said as he slowly released her hands and positioned his face between her legs.

As his strong hands massaged her inner thighs she began to breathe heavier and moan silently. He pressed his nose right up against her button fly and inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating to him, a mixture of femininity and animal lust, which caused his cock to strain. Sarah had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as he continued to deeply inhale her fragrance, and felt his hot breath through the thin fabric.

Slowly, with his hands on her thighs, he began to bite the buttons off of her fly. She moaned deeply as she felt the gentle pressure of his mouth close on the button, and the wicked delight with the front of her soaking wet thong being pulled off the surface of her mound as he pulled back to remove the button. She moaned again and moved her hands under her shirt and began to play with her nipples, as he continued to unfasten her pants. When he finished he slowly pulled her skintight pants over gorgeous hips and gazed up at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands white knuckling the armrests of the chair.

He moved up further on the chair and began to lick her thong very deeply. She moaned with pleasure as she felt the satin thong get pushed deeper and deeper into her. He reached over on the table and took hold of a pair of scissors and swiftly cut the string to her thong, and after he put them back, he removed it. There before him was the reward she had promised. He looked at it longingly and was more than pleased to see she was natural red head. He gently bent down and inhaled her sex deeply, the musky scent driving him insane with lust and desire.

"Oh Alex," she cried as his tongue slid deeply into her dripping pussy.

He began to explore every pocket of her sex, and savoring the taste along the way. He loved the way she tasted, the salty flavor coating his tongue and filling his mouth. Sarah was moaning loudly as Alex continued to feed from her, and when he made his way up to her clit and began to lightly bite and suck it as she ground her crotch into his face.

"Oh baby yes…..oh please…..God….don't stop baby….oh please…..oh Alex," she cried as little waves of pleasure began to form inside of her.

Inspired by her squeals of delight he began to suck on her for all he was worth. He darted his tongue inside of her faster and faster as she ground her sex into his face harder and harder.

"Oh God Alex…oh …..oh…please...oh…..Goooooooooooodddddddddd," she cried as all of the pleasure points erupted inside of her like one big explosion.

Sarah lay back in the chair and came down from her orgasm , chest heaving, as Alex continued to satisfy his taste for her. She glanced at the reflection in the mirror and she looked totally exhausted, with her legs spread and the back of Alex's head seeming to emerge from her loins. He kept his position, with his tongue almost fused inside of her pussy by now, and she needed to get him out of there. She had to stop him soon or else she would not have control over the situation anymore. She pushed herself up hard from the chair and knocked Alex away from her pussy, he tried to resume his position, but she was able to stop him.

"Ok stop, stop," she whispered as she grabbed Alex's face, and pulled him up from the floor.

His pants were still around his ankles and his cock brushed against her bare belly as they faced each other. Sarah could feel her biological response to the situation. Alex was nothing more then a mark to her, but she was still a woman and the boy was a natural at eating pussy. His face was a testament to his skill, as it was completely saturated with her fluids. The only thing that was stopping her from pulling him into her was her agent training.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alex. That was wonderful baby," she whispered.

She was whispering because it was still a method of control. Agency studies had proven that a person is more likely to listen to whispering, because they subconsciously rate it as important.

"I want to keep going," he whispered.

This was good. He was mimicking her speech pattern, which suggested to Sarah that he was still following her lead, and therefore she still had control over him. The way to make sure is that she needed to see if he was still self-conscious, or at least self-conscious enough to become embarrassed.

"Not right now baby, but very soon," Sarah whispered as she began to pull up his underwear.

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't think I can handle this now," Sarah said as she gripped his cock and put it back in his underwear.

"I mean, look at what you did to my jeans? You ruined them," she laughed as she motioned to her destroyed fly and giant wet spot in the front of her pants, comprised of equal parts of his saliva and her fluids.

"Oh I'm sorry ," Alex said as he turned red and began to pull up his pants.

Bingo!

"It's ok baby. It's not like I didn't enjoy it," she laughed.

"Oh well that's good I guess," he smiled.

"I guess you really like doing that Alex don't you?"

"Yeah I do," he replied.

Sarah now tried to further secure her control over him. She knew that having him go down on her was risky because of the effect that it had on her, but she had proven to herself that her agent training could kick in and prevent her from going to far. She could still be in control, and now she knew what to use to control him. Her mind went into overdrive, figuring a way to exploit this situation. This gave her an extra measure of security in case something went wrong with this mission and she needed further access to Patlov, besides just his computer.

"I'll tell you what Alex. I'll make a deal with you," she said.

"What deal," he replied.

Sarah knew that Patlov would be watching and needed to make it look like Alex was in control.

"I'll let you have this whenever you want," Sarah said seductively as she grabbed his hand and guided it through her opened jeans.

"If you let me have whatever I want," she said as she cupped his bulge.

"And right now I want to thank you," she said as she knelt down in front of him.

"Thank me for what," he said.

"For giving me the opportunity to do this," Sarah said as she opened his fly and popped him in her mouth.

"Oh my god," he moaned.

"Well maybe he is not so useless after all. He can make her beg," Patlov said as he watched Sarah go down on his s


	3. Chapter 3

An unexpected power failure from a blown transformer at the studio gave the crew a few days off, and although Sarah didn't go to the studio during that time, she and Alex still kept in touch via telephone and text messages. Sarah wanted to keep close contact with Alex and had a schedule of talking to him at least twice a day. She would specifically make the last call late in the evening, to give him the impression that she was the last person she would talk to at night. In reality, after she hang up with him, she used the down time to study some of the data the techs had been able to retrieve from Patlov's computer, and also briefed Graham on current developments. She also further continued her manipulation of Alex by talking about the scene coming up, and how much she was looking forward to it.

Alex was beginning to develop real feelings for Sarah, which was exactly what she wanted to happen. Each day he looked forward to going to seeing or talking with her, not only because of her beauty, but because he though she was one of the most genuine and kindest people he had ever met.

Sarah for her part felt no emotional attachment to Alex at all. Her only concern was the mission, and depending on the current progress, would increase or decrease her displayed affection for him accordingly. In times like these when physical contact between the two of them was a rarity, she would amp up her needy girl talk to make him think she missed him.

She was nothing if not pragmatic in her approach to the upcoming event. Due to the change in circumstances, and her extended stay trying to track the warhead through Patlov's computer, there was no way she could get out of doing the scene with Alex now. Her cover would be blown in an minute, and all of her progress would have been for naught. She began to develop a strategy that would enable her to, not only accomplish her mission, but also exploit other avenues to use in case Patlov got suspicious of her activities. She knew that the only real way for her to control the situation would be to turn Alex against his father, but that was not a trivial matter. She had planted the seeds for it earlier however, by exploiting his desires and agreeing to do the upcoming scene with him.

It was a risk, like all missions, but a calculated one. She knew that he was free of diseases, so she had no fear of that, but pregnancy was another issue. She had the implant, which would protect her, but the renewal date was now becoming a factor. She would not have an opportunity to get away and renew before the scene was to be shot, and trying to delay could jeopardize the mission. She knew that she would have to do it, but it didn't mean that she would become pregnant. She debated bringing up the topic of condoms with Alex, but she had reservations because she could see he was becoming more bold as their sessions went on. If she challenged him on this, he might become unpredictable, and if he was unpredictable then he would be difficult to control. Her only option then was birth control, but she knew her implant was wearing off, so she needed to get some pills. She contacted the agency a few days ago for a shipment and advised them that she needed them immediately.

She was just getting settled for the evening when she heard a knock on her door.

"Bryce! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said as he pushed his way inside.

"Bryce you need to get out of here before somebody see's you," she said.

"Relax, Graham thinks I'm in Mexico."

"I'm not talking about Graham! I'm talking about someone from the studio."

"Oh you mean the porn company. If I didn't know better I might think you are enjoying this," he said smirking.

"Oh get over yourself. It's just a mission Bryce," she said.

"Yes. One which you ordered birth control pills for," he said as he tossed her the pills from his pocket.

"C'mon Bryce. You are getting all moral on me now? Mr. I stick my dick in anything" she fumed.

"I'm just here to make sure you are being careful," he said.

She knew it was a lie, Bryce was there because of his ego. Deep in her heart she knew that she didn't love him, or did he love her for that matter, he was only there for his own selfish reasons. Sarah had witnessed this pattern before with him, every time they were on a mission together that required her to seduce a mark, he always would insist on fucking her later. He used to approach like he was concerned about her and he wanted to make sure that she was ok. In reality all it really was a way for him to reassure himself that he was better then the other guy she just fucked. He would come on all sweet and concerned, she would feel guilty about her seduction, and it would lead to them in bed. As a matter of fact she got so tired of it that she just gave in to get it over with.

"Well thank you for your concern. I appreciate it," she said. Signaling to Bryce that she was ready to give him what he wanted.

"How appreciative," he asked with a smile as he unzipped his fly.

"You're such an ass," she said as she looked at his cock.

"Yes I am," he said as she knelt in front of him.

"You will be out of my hair for the rest of this mission," she said as she gripped his cock in her hand.

"Only if you swallow," he smirked.

"You dick," she murmured as she popped him in her mouth.

"Yes ma'am."

Unknown to the two lovers, across the street a lone figure was feverishly snapping pictures and recording their event.

24 hours later Patlov sat alone in his office contemplating his next move. He had recently got some unsettling information about his son's favorite costar, and was contemplating the best method to deal with it. Ordinarily he would just kill her, but he sensed a golden opportunity, as this information would clearly upset Alex, and that's what he needed. He was looking for ways to shape his son in his image and needed his so to despair. Despair leads to anger, and anger leads to ruthlessness, and ruthless was what Alex needed to be if he was ever going to take over Patlov's empire. He did not rise to his position by being a trusting soul, so when his son's fascination with Sarah really took off, he checked her out. The first few days they found nothing, but when Bryce came around, they were able to trace his identity and in a few short hours, had hers as well.

"You wanted to see me," Alex said as he stood outside his father's office.

"Yes come in and close the door" Patlov said without turning his attention from the computer screen.

Alex did as he was instructed and stood in front of his father's desk, until Patlov finished typing on his computer, and finally acknowledged his son.

"Here," Patlov said as he then a picture across the desk.

"What is this," Alex asked as he picked it up and looked at a picture of Sarah and Bryce in the throes of passion.

"It's the new girl Sarah. With her boyfriend," Patlov smirked.

"Her boyfriend? But I don't...I don't...," Alex mumbled exasperatedly.

"This was taken last night. What did you think you were special?" Patlov laughed as he saw his sons eyes begin to get misty.

"It gets worse, my sources tell me this girl is some sort of cop!"

Alex was in shock as he saw Sarah getting fucked by Bryce, and felt his blood boil with rage.

"So what do you propose I do about it," he asked his son.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl is playing you," he said.

"No I don't believe...,"

"Grow up boy! She is using you to get to me! You think she has any real feelings for you? Look," he said as he threw the pictures at him.

Patlov's phone rang and interrupted him from his continue berating of his son.

Alex was seething with anger as his mind seemed to work in slow motion. The sound of his father's screaming voice was drowned out as confusion swirled in his mind.

How could she do this to him? Was she just acting the whole time? Was his father right and she was just using him?

He knew that Sarah was an actress, but somewhere deep inside he felt maybe that her intentions and friendly interactions with him were genuine. He thought maybe she was different from all the other girls at the company who were just trying to become his father's next mistress, but she was not. As he thought about how much she had pushed him, he could easily deduce from her actions that she wanted something from his father, and was therefore just using him the whole time, but something inside of him was holding on to her. He didn't want her to die, but he knew that his father would be pressing for that, so he needed to find a way to formulate a plan, that could ultimately satisfy his father's lust for revenge, and win him his spoils.

As his father droned on, Alex's vision began to crystalize in his head. Despite the evidence presented to him, in his mind, Sarah was in play. She may have a boyfriend, but that didn't mean that she was not going to be his. Over the last few sessions with her, Alex had become obsessed with her, and his desire for her was animalistic in its intensity. He knew in an instant what he wanted to do. He wanted to impregnate Sarah. He wanted to connect himself with her for the rest of their lives and one sure way to do it was to make her the mother of his child. She would be his.

His father wanted him to be a man and man would handle it this way, he thought to himself. In any competition between men to the victor goes the spoils. Even in the animal kingdom once a male wins the battle he mates with the female. Alex was going to be mating with Sarah, and he wanted his breeding rights!

His father slammed the phone down after his conversation and quickly resumed his assault.

"I'm going to have her killed!"

"No don't! Please." Alex pleaded as he tried to stall his father.

"Why? Let you deal with it? You don't have the balls boy," Patlov screamed.

Alex was angry with Sarah, but he did not want her to die, and he needed to make sure his father understood that he could handle the situation

"No. I know what I want to do, but I need your help," Alex said.

Patlov had never seen the expression on his son's face, his eyes had a definitive rage in them.

"Go on," Patlov said.

"I will need your help with the planning, but this is what I want to do," Alex said and then went about explaining his plan to his father, who was clearly impressed by his son's thoughts.

"Will you help me dad," Alex finally asked after finishing.

""I have a meeting this week in Canada. You will go with me and we will work on your plan."

Father and son boarded the airplane and began preliminary work Alex's plan for revenge on Sarah, and Patlov was very much impressed with his son's ability to for deception and planning. Alex for his part was still feeling torn with his feeling for Sarah. Even though she had used him, he was still driven by a powerful lust that he had for her. In a strange way felt almost glad that she was using him, because it gave him a way to justify what he really wanted to do to her

The plan was relatively simple, and was geared toward impregnating Sarah. The first thing that Alex needed to do was make sure that the birth control Sarah was on would be "less then effective". He went about this by securing some experimental fertility drugs that his father sold in Eastern Europe. They were not approved for sale in the United States because proper testing had not been done on it. The highly controversial drug stimulated the corpus luteum to such a high degree that it basically turned women into baby factories, releasing so many a hormones that it was unable to be accurately tested for safety.

The only hurdle was that he needed to get Sarah to take them somehow, but how would he be able to do that was the issue. The pills had the same size and appearance of the of normal birth control pills, so they would be easy to switch out, but how?

"I have an idea," Patlov said.

He explained that since Alex was his son, he would require Sarah to provide the onsite "medical official" proof of birth control. The logic being that his empire needed to be protected from any bastard grandchildren. She would be required to bring the pills to Marina, who would then take them to the official, who would swap them out.

"Why Mom," Alex asked.

"Because Sarah trusts your mother. She would never suspect her."

Satisfied that would work, they move on to issue number two. He needed to keep Sarah longer to guarantee her successful fertilization, and that she would be forced to keep the baby. His father would help with that, by offering up little nuggets of information that would necessitate her being assigned longer, and preclude her from going off and having an abortion.

"Now what about your story," Patlov asked.

Alex went over the final draft of his scene and nearly blew his load as he thought about it finally coming to fruition. The basic plot was that he was a farmer visiting a temple of the goddess of fertility to offer a sacrifice for a bountiful harvest. Sarah would be playing a temple priestess whom Alex would offer the sacrifice to, and through an act of sexual congress with the farmer, the priestess would transform into the goddess. Then by "spilling his seed" in the goddess, the sacrifice would be complete and the farmer would have a very successful harvest. Alex was looking very forward to spilling his seed over and over again inside of Sarah.

The first step in the fertilization sacrifice, was the ritualistic cleansing. Both sexual organs that would be used needed to be purified before the event could take place. Stephanie, the girl from Sarah's first day of filming, would be playing another Priestess, and she purify his organ, but Alex wrote specifically in the script, that only he could purify Sarah's. He wrote the scene so that they would fuck multiple times, each time he would cum inside of her, and was hopeful that the fertility drug would have done its job, and overridden any kind of birth control Sarah would have taken.

"This is sounding very interesting Alex. Are you sure you are up for it," Patlov asked eyeing his son with suspicion.

"Absolutely."

Sarah was just settling in for the evening when she received a text from Alex.

Need to go with my dad on a trip for a few days. Be back on Saturday. Will shoot scene on Saturday night.

The text from Alex was highly unusual and signaled to Sarah that something was awry. It was possible that she had been made by one of Patlov's men and it was only a matter of time until they moved on her. She advised Graham of the situation via secure database and waited for his response. 20 minutes later the screen on her laptop flickered to life and Graham came on, and after addressing he concerns, waited for him to respond.

"I understand your concerns Sarah, but we see this as a golden opportunity."

"How so sir?"

"Patlov is most likely going to a meeting in Nova Scotia. We believe that the negotiation for the arms deal will go down there. The fact that he is taking his son with him, and given Alex's fondness for you, will enable us to get a better indication of what Patlov's final objective is."

"But sir what about the possibility that my cover has been compromised?"

"Well there has been no chatter on any of the usual sites that are indicative of your cover being blown. So at this time we will continue operations. You need to stay on the mission Walker. We are hearing chatter that Patlov maybe into something more then just weapon smuggling."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well it appears that Patlov may plan on using the device himself. I need you to stay on him Sarah. Request for leave is denied."

"I understand sir," Sarah replied.

"I appreciate it Sarah. I knew I could always count on you," he said as he switched off his feed.

"Asshole!"

A few minutes later she got a text from Marina inviting her for lunch the next day, which further alerted her spy sense that something was wrong. Despite what Graham said, Sarah remained highly suspicious about the timing of Alex's trip with his father. The entire scenario just screamed danger to her, and she felt that something had changed. She thought back and realized that the text came right after Bryce had been there. This had to be more than just a coincidence. She had swept her apartment for bugs, every night when she got home, but obviously she had missed something. Her backstory was airtight so the only thing that could have caused this was Bryce.

I'm so frigging stupid! Sarah thought to herself as she put it all together.

Frustrated at Graham's ignorance of her concerns, She decided to gauge Marina's behavior at lunch the next day, and decide on her next course of action after that.

The next day Sarah could see that Marina seemed uncomfortable just waiting in the restaurant for her. She couldn't be sure if Marina knew anything, but she clearly had ulterior motives than just lunch, so she played along.

"Sarah! How are you! Is good to see you," Marina said in broken English as she warmly embraced her.

"I'm doing well. How are you," Sarah replied as she returned the embrace and they sat down.

"Very good! Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure. So what can I do for you?"

"I just thank you again for your help with Alex. He been very happy since you work with him," Marina smiled.

"Well he is a good kid."

"Yes he is. He talks about you all the time. He like you."

"Well I like him too," Sarah replied returning her smile to keep Marina at ease.

"So what do you need to talk to me about," Sarah said forcing the issue.

"I sorry Sarah, but his father wanted...he wanted me to ask make sure that..,"

Sarah needed to keep her relationship with Marina strong, and needed to exploit her trust if she wanted to Gabon any useful information. So she wanted to act like a concerned friend to her, and exploit her for all she was worth.

"Just say it Marina," Sarah said while clutching her hand.

"His father want to make sure that you don't have accident, so he want me to verify you protected from getting pregnant," Marina said.

"Oh yes. Don't worry Marina I have pills," Sarah said.

"I told him this, but he want me to take the pills to doctor to be verified," Marina replied.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but he no trust anybody. He is such a monster..,"

"Marina it's ok. I understand, here you can take them to be verified by your doctor," Sarah said as she gave her the pills.

"Thank you Sarah. I get them verified today and have them back to you today."

"No problem."

"Thank you. Oh Sarah you save my son" Marina said.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, I think he really likes you. Wants you only for himself! Let's go to spa. You like the spa?"

"Sure. Everybody likes a spa," Sarah laughed.

"So I drop these off at doctor and then we go," Marina smiled again as they got up to leave.

Sarah just nodded along, but the information was very valuable. If Alex was keeping her away from the set when he wasn't there, then it meant to her that he was really smitten, and therefore under her control. Even if Patlov did make her, it was possible that that Alex could still be useful to her. He could possible still be used against his father, but now it would be much more difficult for her to work him. Sarah tried to probe Marina for more information regarding the unscheduled trip that Alex was taking with his father, but Marina really didn't have much information. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were going to a meeting in Canada for a few days, but what that meeting was in regards to, she didn't know.

"Oh here I almost forgot," Marina said as she handed her the pills back.

"The doctor said everything is good," she smiled.

After returning from lunch, Sarah went back to her apartment and tried to sort through her options. The safe play would be to abort the mission and find another way to get Patlov, but on the other hand, if Patlov did intend to use a nuclear weapon, then Sarah had the best chance to stop him. The only way for her to do that was to get to Alex, but now that her cover could be blown, trying to turn Alex would be almost impossible. She needed to bring something to the table that he would not be able to resist.

She put her purse down on the nightstand and her birth control pills spilled out of their bottle. Apparently the doctor forgot to close them properly she thought to herself, but when she went to pick them up, she noticed something was slightly different. The pills looked to be of a slightly different texture then she remembered. Given the possibility that Patlov might know about her real identity now, she decided to get them tested.

Alex would be back in 3 days and she needed the results before they shot the scene, so she had to act quickly. She couldn't afford to bring an agency courtier around, so she used one of her old contacts. Later that evening, after ensuring that there was no surveillance on her, Sarah took a run through a nearby park and dropped her pills into a mailbox, which belonged to the closest house bordering the park, then took out her phone and made a call.

"Its me. I need your help."

"Officially or unofficially?"

"Unofficially."

"Understand. I'm on my way."

Sarah ended the phone call, then after retuning home, debated about what to do with Marina.

Is it possible that Marina knew that those pills had been changed, and if so was she a willing participant? The answer to that question was yes, of course it was possible, but then why would she still be able to act so calm around me Sarah thought.

She could not be sure about Marina's motivation, of course she could be getting played, but Sarah sensed that at her heart Marina was a good woman. She weighed out the possibilities and broke everything down into certainty and variables. There were many variables, but one overwhelming certainty.

The one thing Sarah was sure about was that Marina loved her son, and had spent years in close proximity to a scumbag like Patlov, just to ensure that she would be able stop him from turning into his father. Helping Patlov kill Sarah would seem to go against her nature.

Thank you for saving my son...Marina's words kept echoing in her head.

Was Marina that devious? Could she be setting her up? She needed to find out quickly.

One of Marina's jobs when Patlov was gone was to handle day-to-day operations of the company, and sign off on all new hires. She was very good at managing money, and was the reason that the porn company was the only one of his legitimate business that made money. Before Patlov had left for Canada, he had put out another casting call for girls, which they had been interviewing for this week.

The next morning, Sarah was in the office talking to Marina, when the same sleazy casting director who interviewed her interrupted them.

"My apologies ma'am. But the new girl is here," he said as he adjusted his fly.

"Show her in."

A tall red haired beauty slowly sauntered into the room.

"Here she is ma'am. This is Carina."

"Carina. Nice to meet you," Marina said while extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is Sarah," Marina said motioning to Sarah.

"Sarah. A real pleasure," Carina said while shaking her hand.

"Me too," Sarah replied.

Later that day Sarah tried desperately to make contact with Alex. She had been texting him every few hours, but he had yet responded to any of them, which was another red flag for Sarah and her seasoned mind analyzed the situation.

He was clearly avoiding her, which meant that he must be hurt. Alex was young, and angry young men tend to vocalize or display their anger in some way, but young men that are emotionally hurt, tend to internalize. So if what Marina said was true, and she thought that he really liked Sarah, then Alex going quiet would most likely mean that he was more hurt than angry. Now the question became how could she manipulate that hurt. Could she still be able to turn him against his father? She thought to herself.

She reread the new script that he sent her before he left, and was mildly surprised to see how far Alex was going with this impregnation fantasy. It also gave her a bit of comfort though, because why carry this so far, if Patlov was planning on killing her.

Suddenly an encrypted text message came in on her phone.

Tested sample is not birth control pills. Sample is consistent with fertility enhancement.

"Son of a bitch," she said.

This was better news then she could of hoped for, and that meant that Sarah could still possibly be able to turn him. The new story, coupled with the fertility pills signaled to her that, although more difficult than before, she could still control him, provided she use the correct motivation. She picked up her phone and sent him a text, and although he had not responded to any lately, if she was right about him, he would defiantly respond to this one.

5 minutes later she smiled as her phone signaled an incoming reply.

Alex had spent the last few days in Canada trying to learn the family business from his father, but felt more like he was in the way. His father would be in meetings where Alex was relegated to sitting in the corner, and the excessive boredom began to fill his head with thoughts of Sarah. He had tried his best to shake thoughts of her from his mind, but despite her betrayal, he still found himself thinking about her. He had been reluctant to return Sarah's texts for the last two days, but his will was weakening. The last few days his father's constant presence was a successful deterrent, but now that Patlov was heavily occupied in the meeting, and Alex just sitting in the corner, the temptation was really beginning to wear him down. He heard his phone buzz and looked down at the screen to a message that instantly got his cock hard.

I miss the feeling of you between my legs...I can't stop thinking about it...

Feeding into the ego of an 18 year old, Sarah pushed further.

As he was debating weather or not to respond, she sent him another text that just about blew him out of the water.

I want you back here now. I love the feel of your tongue inside of me, and I can't wait to have you inside of me. Nobody has ever been as good as you...you are ruining me for other men.

Alex couldn't fight it anymore.

I'll be back day after tomorrow. He responded.

Getting Alex to respond to her was a big win for Sarah, now she needed to keep the momentum going by dangling the "proverbial stick" in front of him, and know she knew what to use. As soon as she read his script she saw a possible avenue to her mission goals, and like a master puppeteer, began to pull Alex's strings.

I can't stop thinking about the scene. The way you wrote it was so hot!

Thanks

I can't wait to do it!

Me neither

I was thinking we should do a dress rehearsal when you get back. If you want to

A dress rehearsal?

Yeah. Just something for us before we shoot the scene. Help work out the bugs. What do u think?

It took Alex all of 3 seconds to respond.

Yeah I think that's a good idea.

Great!

Now she went in for the kill.

Also I been thinking about this, and it's up to you of course, but I don't think you should wear a condom.

Alex just about chocked as he struggled to type his response

Why not?

I think it's hotter without it! We have both been tested and are clean...Besides what kind of fertility ceremony would require a condom...lol.

Oh god this is even better then I could imagine, Alex thought to himself. He tried to remain cool, but his garbled reply gave Sarah an indication that she hit her mark.

WWhy whatt aboutg pregnancy?

I'm on the pill..and if something should happen I guess I'll be in milf movies lol...what do you think?

Are you sure about this?

Yes. As long as you are ok with it. Are you ok with it?

His reply just confirmed what she already knew.

:)

Alex quickly closed his phone when he heard his father finish up his meeting. Alex and Sarah kept up texting each chance they could get.

The next two days were a whirlwind for Alex and he couldn't talk to Sarah as his father was constantly around, so they continue to text back and forth. Once Sarah read the script and saw how descriptive Alex was on his writing, she knew that the dress rehearsal would be her chance to get back control. She could not allow his father to be there, because she needed Alex totally focused on her. She went about arranging it, so that everything would be ready for him the night he arrived back, because she needed to get to him before he had anytime to second guess her intentions.

Patlov was spending one more week in Canada, so she arranged with Marina to close the studio for their rehearsal.

Alex boarded his father's private plane for home and tried to contain himself as he thought about what was going to happen when he landed. By the time the plane had reached its cruising altitude he was almost delirious with lust.

Not only was he going to fuck Sarah, but also he was not going to fuck her without a condom, an she was taking her "special" birth control pills.

My God what if it happens? What if I get her pregnant tonight?

He was practically bursting by the time the plane landed, and couldn't wait to get to Sarah.

Marina had the car that picked him up at the airport drop him off at the studio, and he was surprised to see two large curtains, and only a single light on.

"Hi are you Alex?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Carina. Your mom just hired me this week. Stephanie called out sick so I'm filling in as the priestess tonight if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sarah is in the back waiting for you. She had been going nuts getting everything together for tonight. You must be pretty important to her," Carina said with some emphasis as she pointed behind the curtains.

"Ah ok," he replied shyly.

"Well whenever your ready we will be just through the curtains there. Sarah suggested to start with the purification scene and then move to the actual fertilization scene, I that's ok with you?"

"Ah yeah sure," he replied.

"Ok well the pool is all set up, so I'll see you in a few," Carina said as she headed back behind the curtains.

Alex put down his things and then walked through the curtains. There was a small pool set up, and what looked like a stairway leading up from one end of it, leading up to a darkened hallway.

There was a sign written above the pool that said all mortals entering the sacred pool must be purified and no animal skins shall adorn your body.

Alex quickly removed his cloths and waded into the water.

"Are you ready," Carina called out.

"I'm ready," Alex said.

"Ok."

Alex was standing in the pool in a naked, while Sarah, wearing a robe, was lead down to the pool by Carina.

"The goddess will be purified now," Carina said as she removed Sarah's robe to reveal her magnificent breasts encased in a white bra that looked overmatched trying to contain them, and a tight white thong.

Sarah submerged herself in the water 3 times and then rose up and then lay back on a slightly elevated cushion, that was by the edge of the pool. The cushion was cordoned off and acted as their "sacred chamber" inside the temple where the copulation would take place.

Alex saw that her thong and bra had now become completely transparent and her hard nipples and swollen lips were clearly visible through the thin fabric. His lust overtook him, and he reached out for her as she was leaving the pool, but Carina stopped him.

"What," he said as she restrained him.

"You need to be cleaned and purified before you can lay with the goddess," Carina said as she approached him with a jar of oil.

Alex's hard cock began to grow and sprang into view, as he watched Sarah. Carina saw it rise above the water as she approached, and did a double take.

"The goddess will be most pleased," she smiled while improvising the line.

"Bow down ," Carina said and pushed him down and poured the oil down on his head. She rubbed it into his hair and down his back, and then began to massage his cock.

"The instrument must be purified before it can be placed into the goddess," Sarah said from her chair as Carina knelt down in the water in front of him and grabbed his cock and began to pump it.

Sarah stared in rapt fascination as Alex's cock seemed to grow expediently in Carina's hand, and she had a wicked thought that even though she would really have to sell this tonight, she might not have to try that hard.

Alex bucked his hips to match Carina's pace, and She wrapped both hands around his massive shaft and began pumping faster and faster. She had many on screen lovers and many of the athletes, but none of them were ever hung as well as this kid.

Suddenly Alex arched his back.

"Oh God ..Oh Yessssssssss," he came with a tremendous orgasm which shot glob after glob of his seed up into the air and down into the pool and on Carina's face.

"The instrument has ben purified

"And now your seed must be purified as well. You may purify his seed," Sarah said as Carina opened her mouth and took him inside.

"oh ...oh god yeah," he cried as he began to move his hips to match Carina's pace, all while looking directly at Sarah.

Sarah's blue eyes never left his as Carina worked more and more of him into her mouth, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love how you fuck me with those eyes… ," he moaned looking at Sarah.

Carina continued her pace until she felt him begin to tense, and then increased her pace and deep throated him, while he held her tightly.

"I'm there…o"," he cried as he erupted inside of her mouth, and she swallowed all of his seed, then after stroking him a few more times, stood up to face Sarah.

"The seed has been purified my goddess. It is ready to rest in your womb," Carina said.

"Very good. He may approach," Sarah said.

Carina took Alex by the hand and led him to the edge of the pool, directly in front of Sarah.

"On your knees mortal," Carina said as she pushed him down, which aligned his mouth directly with Sarah's pussy.

"What is your request," Sarah asked him as she slightly parted her legs.

"I want to beg the goddess for a bountiful harvest," Alex said with lust filled eyes.

"What you ask requires purification of both the mortal flesh and the divine. The mortal flesh has been purified, but the divine remains umpire. Are you prepared to complete the purification ritual?"

"Yes my goddess. I am ready to feed off the nectar of your mortal body and purify your divine femininity," he moaned.

"Then feed from my body, and make me pure," she said as she grabbed his oily hair and pulled him towards her pussy.

"All for your glory my goddess," he said as he pulled her to him, and opening wide, took her pussy into his mouth.

"Oh yes...oh," she cried as he began to suck on her through the thin fabric.

"Oh god please...oh please more please," she cooed as he continued his feed.

He felt her legs widen to allow him further access, and stooping only to remove the thong completely, he then resumed eating her. When felt his tongue on her now naked pussy, she began to force his head deeper into her.

he sunk his tongue further and further into her, eliciting high moans of passion to escape from her lips.

"Oh god oh ...," she cried as she reached the pinnacle of her passion and waves of pleasure engulfed her and spread out through every inch of her body. He continued devouring her sex until she pulled him up and kissed him passionately. On his tongue she could taste her sweetness and she moaned with pleasure as he unclasped her bra and began to suckle from her breasts.

"Oh Alex….oh it so good baby...oh yes," she cried as he began to lick and lightly bit her nipples while using his hands to gently kneed them.

"It's time for the fertilization," Carina called out as she pulled Alex off of Sarah.

Suddenly the gentle manipulation a of we breasts stopped and Sarah felt him leave. She opened her eyes and almost felt a tinge of jealousy when Carina was standing with Alex.

"The goddess is now ready to be penetrated. The goddess has been purified and the Devine womb is ready to be fertilized," Carina said as she helped Sarah adjust herself of the cushion, then knelt down behind her.

"Come forward mortal and announce your request one more time," Carina said.

Alex approached and stood over them.

"I wish for a successful harvest," Alex said looking down at a naked Sarah, with eyes glazed over with lust.

"Your request requires you to ask the goddess for permission to claim the divine womb. Is that what you want," Carina said.

"Yes," Alex said looking directly into Sarah's eyes.

"Will the goddess grant this mortals request, an allow him to claim her womb." Carina asked.

"Yes I grant his request. This mortal may claim my womb," Sarah said.

"Very well. The goddess has allowed your request and you may begin. On your knees mortal," Carina said as she reached up from behind, and slightly pulled Sarah's legs apart allowing Alex access.

Alex immediately kneeled between Sarah's legs and positioned his cock head directly over her moist pussy.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she moaned as she felt his cock begin to slide into her.

He pushed himself inside and in one instant laid claim to her womb. The lubrication from the mixture of oil, saliva, and water was more then sufficient to facilitate penetration.

"Oh god," she moaned as he gripped her hips and impaled her with his pole, squealing as he slid inside, feeling his cock burrow down deep.

"That's it go slow...oh...oh God...oh yes...slow...oh yes...oh my God," she cried as he slowly sank himself into her.

She could feel her pussy stretch as it tried to accommodate this huge organ again being forced deep inside. Her eyes widened as she felt his cock go deeper and deeper. It filled her completely and almost seemed like it would break her in half, as it just kept pushing forward. Finally, she felt the invasion end as their pubic bones met and his cock rested close to her cervix. He lay motionless on top of her for a minute, just adjusting to the new feeling of Sarah's pussy, then very slowly began to thrust.

"Oh Alex," she moaned as he continued to slowly pump in and out.

She was losing control now, and when Alex picked up his pace, she inadvertently let something slip.

"Oh feels so good..I feel so full...baby," she whispered in his ear.

Sarah was just responding to the feeling she was getting and didn't mean to imply any feeling of affection for Alex, but the damage had already been done. If se had said that to a regular 30 year old mark it wouldn't have meant anything, but to a 18 year old who, although angry with

her, was absolutely infatuated with her, it provided an amazing fuel for his desire.

She called me baby

His cock seemed to grow even harder inside her confines as he heard the words, and he became a man possessed as he began to fuck her with true wild abandon.

"Oh yes fuck me that's it...c'mon fuck me ...," she said as he pounded himself into her.

"I love being with you...oh you feel so good...I always thought you were so beautiful...oh your so fucking beautiful...Oh God," he cried as his cock continued to pound it's way home.

"Keep going...more...more...oh you sweet baby...give it to me," she moaned.

Harder and harder he thrust into her, putting every ounce of his strength into every thrust, making her squeal with pleasure. She was close now, and she pulled him closer to her and locked her legs around him as her pleasure continued to escalate and he continued to pound her.

"Oh yes...Oh God...Oh... Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss," she cried.

Inspired by her reaction he continued to thrust into her, each time bringing his cock full out and then thrusting into her with all his strength. He moved his hands up to her breasts, and pushing them together, began to lick and gently bite each nipple. She pulled herself up against him as hard as she could and began to kiss his earlobes and lick his neck, as he continued to piston himself into her.

"Oh you're such a good boy... .oh yeah... ... Oh that's my good boy... .oh you're so fucking good baby," she moaned as she threw back her head and closed her lust filled eyes.

"Oh ... Oh Alex ... Oh... ...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she moaned as thunderous waves a pleasure erupted inside of her and she grabbed him and pulled him close to her as he continued to suckle from her breasts.

"Oh...baby...Oh Please! Oh fuck," she cried as she felt her orgasm building inside of her.

He was nearing his climax as well, and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he continued to pound. She held onto him tightly as her pleasure wave began to flow throughout every inch of her body.

"Oh ...sweet...oh...," she cried as she experienced a sweet release of pleasure. She closed her eyes deeply and pulled him closer to her as she sensed him about to release.

"Oh ...oh thank you Sarah oh GOOODDDDDDDD," he cried as he erupted inside of her and coated her womb with his seed.

He collapsed down on top of her, their heaving bodies drenched with sweat rose and fell with their labored breathing. She grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth, their tongues dancing with one another, as her hands gently stroked his hair. They lay there for a while just listening to the sound of their own breathing, and holding each other tight. She released him and leaned back on the cushion, her eyes glazed over with passion and her breasts rising and falling with her labored breathing.

"Wow! Can I be in on round 2," Carina asked.


End file.
